Kim's Protector
by WasabiForever
Summary: Kim has been protected all her life and she doesn't even know it. You see Kim has the rarest blood type and there are a lot of vampires that want her. Oh and did I mention vampires are real and one out of all of them decided he/she wanted to protect Kim. He/she puts his/herself in life or death situations everyday protecting Kim. Kim's going to find out today.Who is it?Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Kim's Protector**

**This is my first story and was just wondering if you guys  
could go easy on me. Please**

**Disclaimer:I don't own kickin it  
in any way,shape or form. But you never stop a girl from dreaming.  
I just own my oc.**

Kim Crawford- 16 years 's confident,athletic,and popular. She's the head of the cheerleading team and the school ,she's friends with the wasabi ,Milton and April(my oc). She takes karate at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo with them because April saw potential in her. April asked if she could join so she and her best friend,April both have third degree black has had great times and memorable adventures with them. She loves and cares for them a lot.

Jerry Martinez-16 years old. He is a player,dancer and an idiot at times. But stays loyal to his takes karate at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo because he needed to complete P.E. credit,at first but he found a second family in the process of being at the dojo. So he stayed. He's a green belt. Oh yeah and he has a crush on one of his best friends, April. It not that obvious but Kim knows because of the way Jerry's eyes light up when he sees April. Milton knows too but that only because Jerry told him.

Milton Krupnick- 16 years old. He's the smarts of the is the least confident of the group but will stick up for his friends anytime. He's a nerd,he like to LARP(live act role play) and Milton has a girlfriend Julie. There the perfect match for each other. Milton started taking karate at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo to prevent bullying from the Black Dragon. Like Jerry, Milton's a green belt

April Brooks- 16 years is Africa American,she has long black hair,and has a muscular body for a girl, She's nice,confident,smart,and well a little bit of everyone in the wasabi could dance,like Jerry,but she focuses more on she's the girls basketball team captain. She's a tomboy. Anyway,April has been Kim's best friend ever since 6th grade,they just connected easily. They're not afraid to tell each other anything,whether it's family problems or some crush they have. The whole crush thing for April is rare considering she a tomboy,takes karate,and the captain of the girls basketball team, boys tend to get intimated easily. They're usual just too scary to walk up to her and if one guy does it's usually for things like working on their free throw. Anyway,April joined the Bobby Wasabi Dojo for the fun of it. Well that's what she said.

Jack Brewer-Well,um let's just say April's old friend...or foe. I don't know their relationship could be so confusing!

Ok,ok now that backgrounds are out the way...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

The warriors are going to a summer camp that they've gone to every since 9th grade. It's a tradition at this point. Anyway,school ended about a week ago. The warriors just got the bus to the camp and it's a thirty minute drive. April and Kim are sitting next to each other in the middle area of the bus. Milton and Jerry are in the seat behind them.

"So,what activity do you think we're doing first?" Kim asked April excited.  
April shrugs and says"I don't know, I just hope it's not last year's activity."

"Why?"Kim questioned

"The rock climbing caused Jerry to throw and we had to clean it up!"April exclaimed like it was most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey, I'm afraid of heights!"Jerry exclaimed back

April stood up and turned to face Jerry and kneeled on the seat. She then exclaimed  
"You were less than seven inches off the ground!"  
Jerry got lost in her eyes and kind of stared at her for a while. He looked away out the window,breaking his trance.

"Um...I guess your right."Jerry said quietly,still looking out the window avoiding eye contact.

April nods her head and smiles in victory then sits back down. Kim is smirking because the whole thing with Jerry having a crush on April is fun to watch. Jerry acts a lot dumber than usual around April.

"Jerry,"Milton whispers causing Jerry to turn to face him",you're going to have to tell her sooner or later."

"Don't you think I know that!"Jerry whisper-yells back to Milton.

Suddenly,the bus started getting bumpy. April and Kim look to the back of the bus. It was smoking. The bus driver stops the bus on the side of the road and gets up.

"Alright everyone out single file." He shouted over two random girls' screams. So everyone got off the and the driver went and look at the engine in the back. April sniffed the air a little.

_"Great,here,now."_April thought annoyed and note the sarcasm.

"April,what wrong?" Milton spoke up.  
He saw her sniffing and the annoyed look on her face.

"Oh...nothing it's just the engine smoke." April reassured.  
Milton nods,then the driver came back and says"Well,there's a dent in the engine and there's no reception. What kind of camp is this?"

"A camp that is in the middle of the woods with no signal!" Some nerd from the back exclaimed,a little angry.

"Hey,I could go for help,the camp is ten minutes away,if I go through the woods on the trail." April suggest,pointing toward the woods that are up the hill,behind them. She was actually pretty eager to go.

"Yeah,I'll go with you"Kim offered smiling

"Ok but be careful" the driver said cautiously.

"Actually, Kim stay here."April recommends

"No,I'm going with you"

"But- "

"Come on."

Kim pulls April by the arm up the hill until...

"WAIT!"  
Kim and April heard from behind so they around and see Jerry and Milton coming up the hill.

_"Great,the more the merrier right."_April thought note the sarcasm again.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of them walking they found a trail.

"I remember this trail,we took a hike here,"Jerry said",we're about fifteen minutes away."

"Correct for once Jerry." Milton stated,somewhat amazed that Jerry remembered

* * *

So,five minutes later there's an intersection.

"Left or Right?"Kim asked confused.

"Let's split up it's a lot faster, we'll call if we got the right way."Milton said

"NO!" April exclaimed. Everyone look at her confused."No,that's a way for people to get hurt."

"Do you know which way?" Jerry asked and April shook her head no.

"Exactly let's split up,It'll be ok April."Kim reassured her

_"But he's close if we split up someone's bound to get hurt,"_April thought worried_",he going for Kim so I'll go with her." _April was so worried right now but she poker faced the whole time.

"Ok Kim and I left,Milton and Jerry right."

"Ok, but April don't you want to go with Jerry instead." Kim says smiling

April starts to bit her bottom lip."um no let's go Kim." April said quickly. She grabbed Kim's arm and rushed to the path on the left. When April dragged Kim far enough so they can't see the guys she let go and started walking.

"Aww,you bite your lip and that means that you were nervous,which is rare so you like-" Kim didn't get a chance to finish her theory.

"Shut up Kim,I don't like him!"April exclaimed  
_"I don't like him because it could something more than like."_April thought. A smile spread on April's face at that thought.

* * *

After ten minutes of walking the girls see a guy walking the trail too,he's walking in the same direction.

"Hey, let's ask him for directions." Kim suggest

"I don't know Kim he's a complete stranger." April stated

"Oh come on,we're both third degree black belts."

"Oh Kim you're just asking for trouble aren't you"April thought then  
gave in and said"Fine."

Kim and April rushed toward the stranger then Kim said "Excuse me."

The guy stops and turns around. He looked about their age. He had long straight,brunette hair that fell to his shoulders,hazel eyes,one mole on each cheek and a muscular figure. Had on a white v-neck,black leather jacket,black jeans and black vans. "Yes." He said smiling.

"Jack?" April spoke up

"April?" He asked

Kim looked back and forth between April and the stranger. "They know each other?"Kim questioned in her head.

April coughs awkwardly and says"I mean you look like a Jack."

"Yeah and you look like an April and by the way my name is Jack." He covered up too.

"Um well,her name is April and my name is Kim." Kim said smiling

"Anyway,what did you guys what?" Jack asked smirking at Kim, making her blush and smile back.

"You have really pretty eyes."Kim said look straight into them.

"Thank you," Jack says smiling,looking into her eyes.",you have pretty eyes too."

April rolls her eyes and coughs awkwardly again "uh,we just need directions to our summer camp, Camp Schmitt." April spoke up for Kim

"Oh well, it looks like you guys went the wrong way it's the right not the left." Jack said and on cue April's phone starts vibrating,she takes it out her pocket. There was picture of her and Jerry at the Black Dragon Dojo because there was a tournament and Jerry won the last belt they needed to win. So, it was Jerry calling. April walks off to the side of the trail and answers it.

Jerry: Hey,we're at the camp,go back and take the right. We've already told the driver and all the campers are here except you guys.

April: Ok thanks.

Jerry: No problem.

April looks at jack,who was flirting with Kim. It was obvious because of Kim's giggling and blushing. Jack quickly looks up at April and smirks evilly at her. April's eyes widen slightly. He then went back to flirting with Kim.

April: Um,Jerry I *pauses and whispers* I love you.

Jerry: I know love you too,friend.

April: No, I really love you more than friends.*smiling sadly*

Jerry: Really, I-I love you too. But why didn't you tell me when you get back? Why now,over the phone?

April: Because I'm not even sure if we're going to get back

Jerry: Wha-

April: Just pray that I win this battle ok?

Jerry: Ok, but what-

April: I can't tell you,but if me and Kim aren't at the campsite by eight-thirty then call for help.(A/N-it's seven-thirty in the story. Bus broke down at seven and pick them up at six forty-five)

Jerry:What's going on?

April looks up again to see Jack holding Kim's hand and his eye color slowly change to red.  
Kim's eyes widen and she stutters "y-your e-eyes." Jack smiles evilly.

April: I'm sorry,can't say,love you.*hangs up*

April puts her phone back in her pocket and shouted "Get off of her Jack!"

Jack looks at her." Um how's about no." He says simply  
Kim kicks him in the stomach,it didn't do anything. He didn't even flinch.  
"You probably shouldn't done that." He says angrily

With one hand,Jack picked Kim up by the collar and throw her at April,making them fall.  
April and Kim quickly get up,but the second they got up Jack came charging toward Kim. April got in front of Kim and punches Jack's face with a right went flying to a nearby tree.

"A-April how'd you-"Kim got interrupted

"No time to explain let's go before he-"April got interrupted

"Wakes up?"  
April and Kim turn around and sees Jack with red eyes and fangs now exposed. He looked furious .

"He's a v-va-vampire? This has to be a joke right?"Kim said smiling and laughing nervously."April,joke right?" She stops laughing and gets serious

"I'm sorry to break it to you sweetie,but this is not a joke,"Jack says smiling evilly",and April I believe you something to say to Kim."Jack puts his hands on April's shoulders and turns her around,so she could look at Kim.

"April,what is it,how did you get mixed in the vampire stuff,How do you you know Jack?" Kim listed questions. "And Jack why don't you just suck our blood and leaves us to die?"  
Kim finishes.  
Jack leans down so his mouth is at April's ear."Those are the questions you've been trying to avoid for ,answer them or Jerry suffers." He whispers into her ear and he gently squeezed her shoulders.

"April,talk to me." Kim said almost completely forgetting about Jack. She just wants answers from April  
No words needed to be spoke really. Well because of what April's about to do. April's eyes turn a lighter shade of brown than usual. Then her fangs came out. Kim's eyes widen and she back up a little.

"Good girl." Jack whispers into April's ear again.  
April got so angry,her eyes turned red,she flung her head back and head budded Jack. Jack grunts and let's go of used her super speed to get to Kim. Jack had his hand over his forehead.

"Aww,April always the feisty one."Jack smirks

"Let's go Kim." April says grabbing Kim's arm but before she could get anywhere Jack sped toward April and punches her and she flew to a tree. Good thing she let go of Kim before the hit. She got up and shouted to Kim."Run Kim I'll be fine!" And with that said Kim started to run as fast as she could to the intersection. Jack didn't follow instead he stalk over to April,who was against the tree.

"Thanks for telling her to run,I like the chase." Jack said smiling

"Jack,just let her go,camp isn't to far from her now,take me instead,do whatever."April pleads. Jack looked at her up and down then stroked April's cheek,his eyes turned brown.

"April,April,April"Jack lifted her chin so she could look at him"I have the most rare blood type,AB negative right in my hands. Tell me why would I let me prey go?" And with that said Jack's eye turned red immediately and used his vampire speed to get to Kim first. April used her speed too and was close behind Jack.

* * *

Kim had started walking when she was half way there but in a flash Jack was in front of her. She started to back up some.

"No need to be scared Kimmy." Jack started walking toward her with every step he took forward she took backward. Soon she backed up against a tree." You should only be scared that you'll have a slow painful death."

Before Jack could get any closer,April finally got there and tackled Jack. She got up and so did Jack. She kicks Jack stomach,this time it did do something. But he just stumbled back some. April throw a punch to his nose,but he caught it. She used her other fist to punch but he caught that one too. He started to crush her hands in his. April shrieked in pain but then looked up into Jack's eye. She saw guilt in them but that was replaced by anger. He let go of her hands and swiftly went for her neck. April gasped her reflex was to punch him which she did but it didn't do anything because she was losing air fast. Jack was choking her and she was lifted off the ground.

"April,you're the only thing standing between me and my prey."Jack said in a low voice

"This won't kill me it'll," April stops to try to gasp for air",It'll knock me out."

"Correct,but for a few weeks they'll have a funeral for you and you'll be-"

"Buried alive." April finish his sentence and at this point she could barley talk.

"Exactly,and for centuries you'll suffer with the thought of Kim with me." Jack said with his signature evil smirk. April started seeing black dots in her vision,she closed her eyes and managed to say "B-but I still l-love you."  
Jack eyes widen in disbelief and let her go right before she was knocked fell to the ground gasping for air and coughing.

"What?" Jack asked still in disbelief

"I said," April gets up with hazel eyes "I still,forever and always,will," her eyes turn red"hate you!" She roundhouse kicks Jack in the face and Jack fell into the bushes. He'll be like that for an hour or two so. April walks over to the tree Kim's hiding behind.  
"Kim come on out he's knocked out."

"Put those fangs away and I'll come out." Kim said simply

"Ok," April does as she is told and dismisses her fangs",they're gone,now let's go to camp."  
Kim walks out of her hiding place. April takes Kim by the arm and uses her speed to get to camp within five seconds.  
_

**So,did you like it so far? Should I continue with this story?  
Are you interested in Jack and April's relationship?  
What about Jerry and April's new relationship?  
Do you want to know why April is protecting Kim instead of killing her?  
What does Kim think of all of this?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **  
**Me: I don't own kickin it at all.**  
**April:haha**  
**Me: Just my OC April **  
**April:Aww :(**  
**Me: Shut up, I'm technically your mother!**  
**April: Yeah,yeah whatever.**  
**Kim:Come girls,I want to know what happens. **  
**April: Fine, but it's only because your my best friend.**  
**April/me: On with the story!**

* * *

_"What just happened?"_ Kim thought so confused. _"Well, my best friend is a vampire,for one. Oh yeah and vampires are real. One of them just tried to kill me. It's a shame because he was cute."_ Kim thought again.

"Kim? Kim. KIM!" April shouted snapping Kim out her thoughts.

"What?" Kim asked

"I know you're confused and want questions answered but we can talk about this later." April says firmly

"Later! No, not later I want to know now! April you're supposed to be my best friend and you've been keeping this huge secret from me! From everyone!" Kim exclaimed a little hurt because she told April everything and she trusted April with everything. The fact that April didn't tell her this and probably didn't even trust her to keep it secret,hurt Kim.

"I had to. I didn't want anyone to freak out." April explained

It did makes sense, most humans would freak out when they figure out vampires are real. Kim's one of the very few humans that stood there and confronts with the vampire after the big reveal. Most humans would call for help, try to kill the vampire, or the typical,try to run away(which doesn't work out to well for the human).

"I'm not freaking out if you hadn't noticed." Kim says with a straight face

"Well you don't look like you're freaking out but your mind is going off with questions and comments on the subject. You're mentally freaking out not physically." April said smirking victoriously.

Kim just stared at her like _how do you know what I'm thinking_. Then Kim looked down at the ground because April was right. She has so many questions and was freaking out on the inside because she just had a life or death moment.

"I'll tell you later ok Kim." April said

"But-" Kim gets interrupted

"Yo! April, Kim." Jerry shouted running toward them with Milton.

April turns around and Kim just looks forward. Milton stopped in front of them while Jerry went in for a hug from April. April hugged back.

"That phone call had me worried, don't do that again." Jerry said softly,hugging April close.

"I won't, don't worry." April says and pulls away.

"What happened out there, you guys missed breakfast and the first activity,which was a bunch of ice breaker." Milton asked.

"We asked a stranger for directions and it turned out that he was a creep,so we had to kick his butt." April lied but it wasn't obvious at all. It sounded and looked like the solemn truth.

"Did call the cops?" Milton asked

"Nope, why start our summer off with a police report over some stupid pervert. Besides, I think Kim and I put him in his place so he won't be bothering any other girls."

_"Wow she has been lying so much, fake stories just flow without a problem."_ Kim thought a little bitter.

"Ok, our camp counselors Carrie, Eric,and Ashley want to see you guys." Jerry spoke up

"Ok." April says and starts walking, everyone followed.

When they got to the office,the counselor all looked up at April and Kim with worried eyes and a hint of anger. They all stood up and Eric was the first to say something.

"April,Kim we were worried sick, don't pull a stunt like that again!" Eric exclaimed

"Yeah, if something like the bus braking down happens again don't be the heroes and look for help." Carrie says

"Mm hmm, the people that wonder off usually get hurt. That's why safety processions say to keep the group together." Ashley joined in.  
Then she pulls April and Kim into a hug,which Eric and Carrie joined.

"But we're glad you guys are ok." Eric says pulling away,so did Carrie and Ashley.

"And you realize you guys get kitchen duty for dinner tonight for what you did."Carrie says

"But-" the girls got interrupted

"Oh yeah you guys get the same cabins as last year." Carrie told the girls,changing the subject. She didn't feel like arguing.

"So, just us two like last year?" Kim asked

"Yes, just like last year." Ashley answers with a smile

"Ok, you girls get to your cabin and settle down. Your bags are right over there."Eric said pointing to the bags in the corner. The girls go and get there bags(two each).

"Thank you!" Kim and April both said at the same time.

"Kitchen duty tonight remember." Carrie reminded them

The girls grunt at the reminder. "Fine!" The girls just gave in

The warriors walked out the door and toward the cabin. When they were halfway there,April got stopped by Jerry. He grabbed her forearm and she stops in her tracks. She turns around to see Jerry. Milton and Kim continued walking feeling like Jerry and April needed time alone.

"Yes?"

"Did you mean it?" Jerry asked seriously

"Mean what?" April asked clueless

"That you love me." Jerry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Did I say that... I guess so? Well, I do love him,but did I really say that today? I know what you're thinking.'you said I love you to him just like 30 minutes ago.' I'm like 500 years old, I've played around with the word 'love' a lot. I've said it to like at least 50 guys. Sorry for forgetting who I say it to and when I said it."_ April thought

"Jerry, why would you ask that, of course i love you." April said smiling

Jerry smiles back at April and in responds he leans in. So does April.

* * *

Meanwhile,with Kim. Milton had just left for the next activity. Kim stayed behind to get things organized like setting up the buck bed with sheets. She got bottom because last year she was on the top and the first night she fell off. She fell flat on her back. Kim vowed,after that painful fall,she will never get top bunk ever again. Kim made up her bed with sky blue sheets and a white comforter. She had April's sheets and confronter too so she decided to make her bed up too. She throw April's red sheets and black confronter on the bed, and started to climb the latter to the top. Kim screeched in fear when she got to the top.

"Hello, to you too."Jack said smirking. He was just sitting there up against the wall,so casual. As if they've been friends for years and him doing things like this is normal.

Kim slid down the latter and ran toward the door,which was right in front of the buck beds. But when she was reaching for the door nob,Jack was by her side and grabbed her wrist. Jack turned Kim around so she was pinned up against the door. With Jack holding her arms at her side.

"Let go!" Kim exclaims, struggling to get out his grip.

"There no point in trying,your strength is pathetic compared to mine." Jack said as simply as that.

"Shut up!" Kim shouted

"You know you're beautiful when you're anger." He said caressing her cheek with surprisingly gentle hands.

Kim _almost_ melted at his gentle touch. Almost! But then she remembered him trying to kill her earlier. "Stop it." Kim said trying pull her head away but she was pinned.

"Oh don't deny it,I know you like my touch." Jack said softly.

Kim blushed. Then she noticed her arm is free. She slapped Jack in a quick motion and he's head jerked to the left. But he did loosen his on her other arm, it actually tighten. Jack snapped his head back to face Kim with red eyes. That sent a chill up Kim's spine.

"I really want to suck every ounce of your blood,tell me why I shouldn't." Jack said low and coldly.

"Because I-I do like your touch." Kim admitted,embarrassed and blushed again.

Jack smirks and says "that's what I thought." Suddenly Jack starts leaning. Kim did too,not really thinking.

"What am I doing?" Kim thought, still leaning in looking into Jack's red eyes.

* * *

**So, there's the second chapter.  
Question time:**

**Why's Jack acting like this all of a sudden?  
Is it love or just a way to lower prey into his grasp?  
Does Kim really have a crush on a guy that tried to kill her?  
What's up with April and Jerry?(Milton: Probably making out or something.)  
Will Kim survive? **

**Did you like it?**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**Review**

**Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: April do the disclaimer please.**

**April: No thanks.**

**Me: Just do it!**

**April: No**

**Me: You're so stubborn!**

**Kim: April…**

**April: Kim, I not listening to you this time.**

**Jack: Do it or I'll kill Kim.**

**Kim: *gasp* I thought was had something going on.**

**April: You don't have any say in that. Only WasabiForever does, and I doubt she'd kill Kim.**

**Jack: Shut up I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Thank you Jack. Go ahead.**

**Jack: WasabiForever doesn't own Kickin It or any of the characters. Only her OC, April.**

**Me: Ok, now get into your places and….. ACTION!**

* * *

Their lips were inches away from each others. Kim felt Jack's cold breath on her lips. But suddenly Jack stopped leaning in and stood up straight. Kim couldn't help but feel rejected.

_"Did I do something wrong, is my breath?"_ Kim thought. Kim tried to hide her blush of embarrassment.

"Don't worry it's not your breath," Jack started and Kim gave him the same look she gave April. _How did you know what I was thinking?_ ", it's your little protector, April, she on her way." Jack finished angry.

Suddenly, in a fast and forceful motion, Jack pulled Kim by the arm. She was thrown onto the top bunk. It happened so fast, Kim just laid there dizzy.

Jack backed away from the door and got into fighting stance. On cue the door flew open; Jack threw a punch then a kick. April grunted in pain. She didn't think jack hit her right off the bat like that. She recovered quickly though.

April kicked Jack on his chest. He stumbled back. Jack gained balance quick and threw another punch, but April dodged it by back flipping. During the back flip, April kicked under Jack's jaw. His jaw made a horrible sound.

April and Kim (she's not dizzy anymore and was watching the fight.) looked at Jack like_ ohh that gotta hurt_. They flinched like they could feel his pain. But then Jack grabbed his jaw and snapped it back in place. Kim and April looked at him surprised.

"What, was that suppose to hurt?" Jack asked innocently, and started smirking.

April glared at him, and then went for another kick toward his stomach. But he caught her foot.

"Oh April you already know you have to be a lot stronger to defeat me," Jack started then he disappeared. Reappearing behind April. ", and a whole lot faster." He finished whispering into April's ear.

Before April could say anything back, Jack pushed her by her shoulders with a lot of force. She flew to the pole holding the bunk bed up, head first. She held on onto the pole feeling dizzy and her vision was blurry.

She rubbed her head, and then she looked at her hands. The crimson liquid was all over her palm. April tried to look at her reflection in the pole but her vision was still blurry. April's vision sharpened and she finally saw herself in the pole, which had a dent. She saw her blood on the pole first of all then her injury.

She had blood trickling down the middle of her face; starting from her forehead. Kim gasped seeing a clear visual of the injury. That's going to take a while to recover from.

"Didn't see that coming." April whispered to herself.

"April watch…" Kim started but never finished because Jack appeared behind April again and grabbed her by her hair.

April couldn't help but squeal a little, which made Jack's smirk grow bigger. He dragged her out the door and threw her out the door. She landed on her hands and knees. April got up as quick as possible. This wasn't the best idea because she felt a headache coming on.

"It was a little cramped in there. Don't cha think? I'd rather continue out here." Jack said with his arms crossed. April just nodded in response then got back into stance.

"Fight already, that's dangerous, considering you're really dizzy and unfocused. You're so unfocused you're letting me read your mind. You're thinking about how you're suppose to protect Kim while you're out of it like this." Jack said with a smirk that turned into a frown of confusion.

"You're not even thinking about yourself. You don't care if you die trying to protect her. You're supposed to be a cold blooded and cold hearted creature. Why are you protecting the prey?"

"You're too old and cold blooded to understand. But unlike you I still feel the same thing humans feel. The ability to care for the ones you love." April explained with a smile.

"You're an idiot. You have the rarest blood right in front of you everyday and didn't even try to taste! Not even a little!" Jack exclaimed out of anger and jealousy.

"Well, I'm sorry I want to help humans instead of killing them!" April exclaimed right back. But again that wasn't a good idea because of the shouting her headache got worse.

"God, you're pathetic," Jack appeared right in front of her. ", you know that right." Jack finished smirking with mischief in his eyes.

April crossed her arm over her chest. She was mad, yes, but the headache was building up. If she made a sudden move she'd feel dizzy and probably even faint. And if she were to shout again the headache would get worse. So, she just glared at him.

"No insult back, that's not like you. Nothing? " Jack asked with fake innocence. Jack leaned down toward her forehead and started to lick off the blood.

April hissed as a sign to stop. But of course Jack didn't stop. When he got to her upper lip, April pushed Jack away with force. There wasn't that much force though because of the headache and the fact that she actually started to like it. But she controlled herself. Jack stumbled back some.

_"Focus."_ April thought

"What, did you start liking it? That's why you have to remind yourself to focus?" Jack asked amused.

"Shut up!" April shouted, she felt her headache fading away.

"Why?" Jack asked walking closer and April stood her ground.

April kicked swiftly and Jack caught her foot again.

"You never learn from your mistakes." Jack said

April hissed and used her other foot to kick Jack, but he caught it. He flung his hands up and let go of April. She flipped and land on her stomach. She grunts.

"You're going to regret that." April said getting up with red eyes.

"Oh really?" Jack asked raising his eyebrow.

April went charging toward Jack. She jumped and raised her fist. When her fist came down toward his face; Jack put his forearms in an x pose dodging the hit. April jumped back and came charging again. This time she disappeared in thin air and reappeared behind Jack. She kicked Jack's back. He stumbled forward but turned around quickly.

"You know what im done playing games." Jack said seriously.

April smirked and raised her fist, but Jack caught her forearm. Along with her other one and with his vampire speed, Jack pinned April to a nearby tree. Jack swiftly wrapped his cold fingers around her neck. April gasp for air.

"I don't get you…if you want to kill me…just grab a sharp stick and…plunge it into my heart." April said having to gasp for air here and there.

Jack stopped what he was doing. He let go of her and stepped back. April looked at him confused then looked into his eyes. For a split second Jack's eyes turn hazel and softened with…sadness. But then his eyes turned red with anger and frustration.

"Jerry's on his way so bye. But I'll be back." Jack said before disappearing.

_"Jack...sad. I thought he be over it by now."_ April thought.

* * *

April sped to the cabin. She saw Kim curled up in a ball on the top bunk bed. She had her head in her knees just thinking. April climbed the latter and sat next to her.

"Kim, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. Did he hurt you?" April asked concerned. Kim looked up at her.

"No. But I can't believe I almost kissed the bastard." Kim said quietly.

"Don't feel bad. That was just one of his tricks to get his prey. He would've made you think he's really kind and wouldn't hurt a soul, if he wasn't a vampire. He would have manipulated you." April paused then spoke quietly. "Just like he did to me." She finished looking down. Tears were building up in her eyes but she didn't dare let them fall.

Kim was about to ask what happened, but there was a knock at the door. April looked up at the door with a small smile. April climbed down of the bed and went to the door with Kim behind her.

"Wait!" Kim whisper-yelled, knowing the door isn't sound proof.

"What?" April whispered looking back at Kim.

"What about the blood?" Kim whispered, pointing toward the pole with April's blood on it.

"Oh yeah, I got this." April whispered. She used her supernatural speed to get a wet, soapy sponge from the bathroom (every cabin comes with a bathroom). She scrubbed the blood off quickly and put the sponge back. She was done within eight seconds.

"What about the dent?" Kim whispered

"It's Jerry he won't notice it." April said.

She opened the door for them to see Jerry. April smiled and Jerry smiled back. Kim looked back and forth between them for a minute or two before realizing what happened.

Kim smiled and said "Finally!"

She jumped and clapped, cheering like a five year old (or London Tipton). April and Jerry look at her happily.

"I know it took a while but we're a thing now." Jerry said, wrapping his arm around April's waist.

Kim smiled and grabbed her phone out her pocket. She took a quick picture. "Aww, you guys look cute together." Kim cooed, looking at the picture.

"Send that to me." April said and Kim did as she was told. When the picture was sent, April smiled and said "Yeah this is my new wallpaper."

"Well, I just came to tell you guys you'll have to go to the mess hall for kitchen duty earlier because the counselors decided you guys have to set up tables. But for now they want you to come to the next activity." Jerry explained to, the obviously bummed out, Kim and April. They both sighed.

"Fine." April and Kim said together.

* * *

So they did as they were told. They stayed for four activities before getting pulled out to set up tables. First they went to their cabin to take their showers and change out their dirty clothes.

After they were done they both started to walk to the mess hall. It took about ten minutes to get there because Kim and April's cabin is the farthest from everything. That's why Kim likes it so much; she does like being bothered so the cabin is a little escape.

No camper goes to Kim and April's cabin to pull a prank, like they do other cabins, because they claim it's haunted. Two campers were about to pull a prank on April and Kim one night, but they got scared. They claimed they saw red eyes staring at them. So they ran off, told the other campers, and nobody dared to step foot in their cabin.

_"Well, now I know why they said red eyes."_ Kim thought looking up at April as they walked through the mess hall doors.

"Ok wash your hands and started setting up tables." Eric called out from the kitchen.

April and Kim grunted and did as they were told. Then Kim came up with an idea. She pushed the cart filled with plates, cups, and utensils toward April. She was putting napkins on the tables. She looked up at Kim and then at the cart.

"Aren't you supposed to be setting those up? Like right now?" April asked. She looking at Kim confused.

"Yeah, but I think I have an idea so we could finish a whole lot faster." Kim said smiling.

"No." April said firmly

"Oh come on April." Kim begged

"I can't do that; if I do he'll suspect something."

"No he won't. The last thing he'd think is a vampire finished the tables. Plus, you can sense when he's coming so you can stop when he does."

"You know what, I don't feel like arguing." April growled

She grabbed a plate to start with and used her vampire speed. In thirty seconds she was done. She then walked over to Kim looking tired.

"See now was that so hard." Kim said patting April's back.

"Shut up." April muttered as she sat down.

Kim stuck her tongue out at her, and then pushed the cart to the corner of the room. Eric came out the kitchen.

"Hey, didn't you guys feel a draft."

April and Kim looked at each other. Then April spoke.

"No, maybe you randomly got the chills. That happens, especially when you just standing and doing nothing."

"But..." Eric got interrupted

"Don't question it hun." Kim said

Eric nodded and vanished back into the kitchen. Kim and April sighed.

* * *

After dinner the girls had to stay behind to wash dishes, clean the tables off, and mop the floor. So, by time they got to the cabin they were tired. Well April was, Kim argued with her about using her speed again and April gave in again. April washed the dishes and cleaned the tables, while Kim mopped the floor. They got to their cabin by nine o'clock.

_"Now is the time to ask the questions I have."_ Kim thought, eager for answers.

They walked to the door and April opened it. As soon as April closed it behind them the questions were unleashed.

"Why are vampires real? Are there other supernatural creatures? I thought vampires burn in the sun? Do you have special powers different from other vampires? How old are you? How old is the oldest vampire? How did you become a vampire? Is there a process you have to go through to become a vampire? How do you know Jack? Why are protecting me?" Kim burst with questions.

"Those are a lot of questions." April said amazed because Kim asked all that in only two breathes. Kim nodded her head.

"Answer me please!" Kim begged.

"Alright, I'll tell you." April paused, thinking of the first question. "I'm not sure why we're on Earth, but vampires have been on Earth from the very beginning. It began with humans, vampires, and werewolves. So yeah there is one other supernatural creature."

"Wait two more questions. So are vampires born vampires or they're humans and then get bitten? And are vampires and werewolves enemies?" Kim asked as she sat down on her bed. April went and sat down next to her.

"No, vampires aren't born vampires. The only one born a vampire was the first one to walk Earth. He was the only one of his own kind. Well, he feed off of humans like any other vampire would but the special thing about him is he had to wait years until he could actually feed. If he killed the first couple of humans he would have died so he waited. He survived off of animals, but again there were very few animals so he'd wait every other week to eat. Oh and he's the oldest. So he's millions of years old, but he's still looking good." April said.

"Wait you've met him."

"Yeah, I sniffed him out one day because his scent is the strongest among all the vampires and he told me his story. He figured out how to get more vampires. Yes there is a process. The vampire bites you and immediately the vampire has to kill you. You'd have to be killed so your human body dies and your undead body comes back as a vampire. Ok next werewolves and vampires aren't enemies. We live together in peace. I actually have a couple of werewolf friends myself."

"One more question then you could finish answering the first few. Does the full moon affect werewolves?" Kim asked.

"Yes, it does affect them. They grow two times stronger and lose their sanity. They'll do things not in their nature. Like eating vampires and attacking people for no reason. Werewolves aren't the most violent creatures; they are surprisingly calm and peaceful. But the full moon makes them go crazy."

"Ok, go on and answer the other questions."

"Well, vampires do burn in the sun but these rings protect us." April said lifting her hand showing Kim a ring on her pointer finger.

Kim looked at it carefully. It was silver with a dark red stone in the middle. Kim looked at in confused because she has never seen it before.

"You've never seen it before because there's magic around. I could let see it or not. So now you see it." April stared and the ring disappeared. "Now you don't." April finished smiling at Kim's astonished face.

"Cool. How'd you do that?" Kim asked amazed

"Well, it appears when I think about it but when I don't think about it at all then it doesn't show. It's this thing witches do to it. Oh and that reminds me that there is another supernatural creature. Witches, but don't ask about them and there history because they're really secretive so I don't any thing about them. The only thing a know about witches is that they make the rings for vampires because they own us one…or something." April explained and Kim nodded. "Alright, next question. Vampires do get there own special power. How'd you guess?"

"Oh, uh. Twilight." Kim said smiling shyly.

"Really, I'm just happy you didn't ask if vampires sparkle. Twilight could be so offensive. Anyway we all get the same basic abilities; speed, super strength, super senses and the ability to read minds. Then there are the different powers. For example my special power is my sense of smell. My sense of smell is stronger than a pack of werewolves. There're supposed to have the strongest sense of smell on Earth but mine is stronger. There's this one vampire that can use one of the four elements; which was water…I think."

"That's awesome!" Kim exclaimed

"I'm about 375 or 400 years old? You kind of lose count after 100 years. Heck, I don't know my real birthday."

"How do you forget your birthday? Isn't there someone to remind you of it?" Kim asked confused

"There wasn't anybody to remind me because I was out on the streets most…no all of my vampire life. What's the point in celebrating anyway? I mean I'm immortal; I won't die. That's just a waste of time." April said blankly.

"Oh, how'd you get on the streets? I mean during you time you should have been a slave. You were in the U.S. to begin with right?"

"Yes, I was a slave and I was born in the U.S. How I got on the streets is where Jack comes in." April said biting her bottom lip.

* * *

**I know you guys probably hate me for not letting kick happen but I wanted to hold off on kick so April gets a chance to explain herself and how the supernatural world works.**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner; the third quarter at my school was coming to an end and I needed to finish some undone work (I got honor roll. Thank God). But it is spring break now and I'll be working on at least two chapters. I'll try to update later this week.**

**Anyway thank you for the reviews and support so far. Please don't stop writing reviews.**

**Did you like it?**

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**Please!**

**(P.S. Sorry for any unnoticed spelling mistakes and my grammar.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jerry: I don't want to here the arguing so I'll do the disclaimer**

**Me: Uh, thanks Jerry.**

**Jerry: No problem. She doesn't own us or the show.**

**Me: That was nice and quick. On with the story.**

* * *

"I was owned by Jack's family. I was just 7 years old when they took me." April started and got interrupted.

"Why so young?" Kim asked.

"They needed more slaves in the house to clean up. They didn't care what age because it was just cleaning. Something anybody could do; no matter what age. Jack's father took me when I was picking flowers for my mom. I tried to run away but it was too late to run." April said.

"So Jack was technically your master?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. Everyone that lived there was my master actually. Anyway I didn't meet Jack until I was 10. One day he randomly called me up to his room."

"Was that scary, going up to one of your masters' room."

"Well, yeah the only time I got called up stairs was to clean; older slaves go to masters' room for cleaning. But the thing is he called me up there to play with him and his toy car." April said and Kim gave April a confused look. "I know right. The first time I meant him he was just talking about school, his friends, and how much he loved to play outside. I was just there to listen."

"How old was he?"

"Oh, he was my age 10. He was really lonely for a 10 year old though. He needed someone to talk to and I was there"

"Why was he lonely?"

"He didn't talk to his friends a lot because the only time he was allowed to go outside was during school and walking home from school. He didn't really have time to talk. He couldn't open up to his parents because they were too busy with spending money and working. It was like his parents didn't care about him one bit. Up until they noticed I was gone every afternoon after Jack came home."

"Um; how many years did these little meetings with Jack last?" Kim asked interrupting

"We stopped the meetings when we were 17."

"7 years!" Kim exclaimed and April nodded

"Anyway back to Jack's parents. For the first 6 years of the meetings, his parents thought I was cleaning his room. But one day Jack's mom came into the room while I was talking to Jack." April said and looked down trying to remember the bad memory. "She was furious. I wasn't cleaning; just talking. I stood up and said _'I'll take my beating downstairs.'_ I remember looking down and whispering to her _'not in front of Jack.'_ But she smirked and slapped me anyway; I fell, holding my cheek." April said sadly.

"Wait that was when you were 16. I thought the meetings lasted until you were 17." Kim interrupted

"Yeah, the last year Jack snuck me out the dungeon."

"Ok now continue please."

"Oh. After the hit I looked up at Jack. His eyes turned red quickly and then back to hazel. It was the first time I saw that, so I assumed the hit made me see things."

"So Jack was a vampire back then too and he turned you. He stopped aging at 16." Kim said and April nodded. "How'd he get so close to you neck. I mean he obviously didn't use force because he liked you."

"Um…let's just say our first kiss lead to something more. And after we had…you know…he exposed his fangs." April got interrupted again

"What did you do?!"

"Kim!" April exclaimed annoyed

"Sorry, won't do it again."

"Ok. As I was saying he exposed his fangs. He actually asked if he could change me. I said yes." April said and Kim opened her mouth but April explained herself. "I said yes because I was in love with the guy. I thought that if he bit me then we'd be together forever."

"So you did it for love. I'm sorry April but that sound like you. You barely open up to anybody, really just me. So turning into a vampire for love is kind of a stretch for you."

"Kim you have to understand that I was a helpless slave back than. I've changed through out the years."

"Right. Two more questions. Do you know how he killed your human body and why do you hate him now?"

"Yes, he killed my human body by snapping my neck." When April said that; Kim started to rub her neck. "He let me feed off of innocent people. So many…"

* * *

**~FLASHBACK (April's POV) ~**

I woke up with a pain in my neck. I looked around the room I was in; it was Jack's. Then it all came back to me; I just gave myself to Jack. I couldn't help but smile then I remembered the second half. Jack's a vampire and I let him bite me, now I'm a vampire. Suddenly hunger hit me I sat up straight ignoring the pain in my neck.

But then my senses hit me. They were a lot stronger now, I heard everything around me and it hurt my ears so bad. The owl outside was wooing. It sounded so loud in my ears. I wrapped the sheets around myself and looked out the window to see if it was there, but it wasn't; it was miles away.

My new and sharpened eyes allowed me to see it. I knelt down and covered my ears with my hands because it unbearable. But through all the stupid wooing I heard footsteps coming toward the door. My sense of smell kicked in and all I could smell was blood. The hunger came back.

The door opened and I was about to attack but I controlled myself. I looked up to see who it was. It was my beloved Jack. I got up. Jack smiled at me.

"I know your senses are kicking in and I know it hurts but it only last a little while." Jack must have whispered because it sounded like he was talking normal. I knew I didn't get use it yet because the owl was still loud in my ear. The hunger suddenly grew and my fangs came out.

"Ow!" I exclaimed touching one fang.

"You'll get use to it don't worry." Jack reassured me.

"Jack, I'm really hungry."

"Ok, change and we'll go get someo- I mean something to eat."

I ignored his little mess up with words like an idiot and did as he said. When I was done changing Jack took me to the village. The cool breeze hit my skin with the full moon out. So this time instead of the owl wooing I heard howls. But I didn't focus on the creature near by; the smell of blood was way too strong.

"I'm hungry." I repeated

"Go ahead. It night and everybody is asleep; the perfect buffet for a vampire."Jack said smiling

"No, they're innocent people. They don't deserve being murdered in their sleep." I said

"What, do you want them awake?" Jack said smirking. "Plus, you didn't think about the pathetic humans when I changed you."

"Would you shut up! There has to be another way." I said as a started to pace back and forth. But I realized my pacing is noticeably faster than usual.

"Um you know you're using your vampire speed to pace right now." Jack said.

I stopped pacing and looked up at Jack. He looked up like he was getting ready to laugh. I just ignored him.

"Can't I just feed on animal blood." I suggested

"No, only one vampire could do that. Vampire generations after him have to drink human blood or they die." Jack explained.

"Can I turn people into vampires?" I asked.

I was amazed I was still able to talk because the hungry was getting stronger and harder to control right now.

"Sorry but nope. As soon as you taste blood for the first time you won't be able to stop and kill the person. You'd just suck the person dry." Jack said smirking evilly.

Well, he changed quickly. Just an hour ago he was the sweetest guy ever; he wouldn't hurt a soul. But really he's evil and looked like he'd do anything to see people hurt.

"Please, don't let me do this. Chain me to the dungeon wall, trap me in a cell, do anything to stop me." I pleaded not wanting to hurt anyone. He'd do this for me right? If he really cared then he'd stop me.

"I can't do that. If a newborn doesn't eat the first few nights then it will die. So I'm not stopping you."

The hunger started to take over. My eyes started to feel weird and itchy. I'm going to take a wild guess and say my eyes were turning red out of hunger.

"You look beautiful with red eyes." Jack said with a twisted smile.

_"Drink you're hungry. Drink all the pathetic humans."_ A thought traveled through my mind. It was the hunger talking. My eyes must have widened a little because Jack's twisted smile grew.

"The hunger is talking to you isn't it. Just give in." Jack tried to persuade.

I wanted to shake my head no but it was like my body wasn't responding to my brain. Then it happened; I lost all my senses and control of my body. My body gave up and gave in. Yet my mind didn't. I could still think straight.

Before I knew it I was in a cottage. I went to one of the bedrooms. I saw two beds on each side of the room. There were kids sleeping so peacefully. There was a girl on the right side and a boy on the left. I would guess they're the same age; 11.

"Please don't." I thought.

But the hunger didn't listen. I stalked over to the girl and gently pulled back her hair, exposing her neck. I quickly bent down and sunk my fangs into her neck. She woke up but she didn't scream. Instead she gasped and died seconds later. Jack was right I can't control it I sucked her dry. I did the same to the boy.

Then I went to the next room. I saw their parents but in the mom's arms she held a newborn baby. I did the same thing I did to the kids to their parent. But when I got to the baby something happened.

"Please don't please I'm begging." I pleaded in my thoughts.

I leaned in anyway but then the baby started yawn. He had woken up. He looked up at me and smiled. The hunger stopped itself. The baby reached up and touched my cheek, he started to laugh. I suddenly stood up straight and walked out the door. I looked over my shoulder to see the baby looking at his mom sadly. I stepped out the cottage but I was still hungry. I went house to house. I ended up killing 6 families.

At last house I felt the itchy sensation in my eyes. I guess my eye turned hazel again. I was on my knees staring at the three dead bodies. Then I looked at my hands; they were blood stained. My hands started trembling and I felt blood dripping down my chin. I realized I'm getting my senses back. My fangs were dripping blood so I dismissed them. I looked down at my dress. It was covered in other people's blood.

I started to shake uncontrollably.

"Why am I so stupid?" I whispered to myself through my shaky voice.

Then I sensed Jack behind me. I got up and turned around. As soon as I saw him my blood boiled with anger. He was covered in blood too but not human blood. And he had that twisted smile again.

"Are you full now?" Jack asked

"Whose blood is that?" I asked ignoring his stupid question.

"Oh werewolves were trying to attack so I had to do something about it." He answered with a devilish smirk.

But under all the werewolf blood I smelt human blood. That blood smelt like the first family I went to.

_"Nobody survived…just the baby. No he wouldn't…he didn't."_ I tried to reassure myself but with this new Jack it wouldn't be surprising.

"Whose blood is that?" I repeated myself. _I need to hear him say it._

"I told you." He lied to me. I clasped my fists at my sides.

"Tell me all of the truth. Whose blood is under the werewolves'?" I said though my gritted teeth.

"Wow you got a good nose. That must be your special power."

"Stop trying to change the subject and answer me."

"Ok I'll tell you but you're not going to like it." Jack said shrugging. I stayed silent waiting for an answer. Then he spoke. "I killed that baby you left behind for a little snack."

"You bastard! That was the only person I saved in all of this and you killed him!" I shouted in pure anger. He shrugged again. He didn't care one bit.

I slapped him across the face with all my strength. But I forgot my strength is enhance so Jack went flying to a wall. He hit his head and his body fell to the ground. I didn't mean to do that. I rushed over to his. I pulled him up by his arms so he was in a sitting against the wall. I stroke the cheek I hit. It had a fresh bruise on it.

"I'm sorry." I whispered still stroking his cheek.

Jack's hand moved quickly grabbing my wrist and the other around my neck. I opened his eyes, they were red. He gritted has teeth and his face had hardened in anger. He got up without letting go of me. It was getting harder for me to breath. I tried to pry his hand off but his grip just tightened.

"You probably shouldn't have done that slave." Jack said low and dark.

He threw me out the door. I landed on the ground outside the cottage. I got up as quick as possible. I looked around Jack wasn't there. _No he's here I could smell him._

"Jack I'm sorry I don't know my own strength. I didn't mean to do that." I shouted out still looking around.

"I understand that but the fact that you slapped me makes you an idiot." Jack said from the shadows.

"You just slapped your master, slave." Jack said but from behind me. I turned around and he was right there, centimeters away.

"I don't know what came over me."

"Newborns do what they've been thinking about doing. So you wanted to slap. And you did. How long have you been thinking about hurting me?" Jack put his hand on my shoulders.

"I-I wasn't planning on hurting you. There was never a thought in my mind to hurt you. I was just angry."

Jack smirks a little but that vanished. "Right." He said sarcastically.

Suddenly Jack's grip on my shoulders tightened. I swear my bones would break. I shirked in pain. I quickly kneed him as a reflex. He went flying to a tree but he got up.

"You know I hate newborns. They use their full strength for no reason." He complained, walking over to me. I stood my ground because with my new strength I thought I could defeat him.

When he got over to me he started to smile. "Newborns are too stupid to realize using their full strength all the time takes away energy. They get tired easily. But not only because of using their strength it's also hunting and feeding on humans and using super speed to hunt. That's exactly what you just did."

When he finished talking I felt drowsy. He was right again. I didn't realize how tired I was until he explained. Wow he didn't even have to touch me to defeat me. That's really sad. I yawned.

"See you're tired and you didn't even noticed."

"Shut…" I got interrupted by my own yawn. "up." I finished tiredly.

"Come on April you need to sleep. I'll let you sleep with me tonight. In that warm, cozy bed."

I started to nod my head but then I stopped and shook my head no. "No. I have to stay awake. I'm not staying with you. You- you devil." I said really weakly.

I started to walk and surprisingly Jack didn't try to stop me for reasons I'm about to figure out. I started to get extremely tired and my eyelids got heavier. I kept them open until I tripped on my own feet. I shook my head trying to wake myself up but it didn't work. But that didn't stop me I started to crawl slowly. After five minutes my arm and legs finally gave up. I laid there. Jack was behind me. He picked me up bridal style and took me back to his room in a matter of seconds. He placed me on his bed softly.

"Sweet dreams." Jack said before crawling into bed himself and pulling up the sheets.

_Sweet dreams, more like nightmares._ I hissed before drifting into deep slumber.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~ **(because Kim interrupted)

* * *

"Wait, you didn't escape? How long did you stay there before you left? Why didn't you kill that baby?" Kim interrupted

April sigh tiredly. "I was getting to that."

"Oh I interrupted you again didn't I?" Kim asked

April nods. "Ay, I don't blame you it's a lot to soak in. Oh and I don't know why I didn't kill the baby. It was the hungry that didn't do it."

"Ok, explain the rest."

* * *

**~ANOTHER FLASHBACK (April's POV) ~**

It has been months of killing families uncontrollably. Jack took me village to village for him and me to feed. Jack never taught me how to control my hunger so every time I fed; half the village is gone. And after every village I ended up trying to fight Jack and I always ended up getting tired or he just bet my ass until I was unconscious.

The worst part was that Jack was always by my side. He knew I want to escape but he was not going to let that happen. He had me with him in his room at night and in the dungeons in the mornings. I would've escaped the dungeon easily but the guards there got paranoid because of the sudden increase in vampire attacks. So they carried around stakes and they never left because Jack said they needed to keep slaves safe at all times. He got his parents to agree on it. During the afternoons I was cleaning but under surveillance by guards with stakes. There was no chance of escape.

The only time I got freedom was when I fed at night. That's why I tried to escape every time but I got tired. I didn't get use to the my strength (considering I only really use it during the night)so I use my full strength all the time getting me tired easily.

All of that was hurting me; physically and mentally. Physically because Jack would sometimes get rough when I fought him at night and in bed. Mentally because all the people I've hurt; killed. They were all floating in mind into my dreams. Dead bodies were everywhere staring right at me with pleading eyes. Because of all those nightmares I closed the person's eyes, so they look peaceful but I still felt guilty.

I was sitting on the dungeon floor at night waiting for jack to call me up to his room. He did the same thing all the time. In the night a guard took me to his room.

"_Get up, the guard is on his way."_ Jack said in my mind.

I got up, looked out the tiny rectangular window we had and started to wait.

"Are you going up to your little Jackie again?" Mary teased me. I turned to her.

Mary never liked me. I met her when I was fifteen and when she figured out about me and Jack she had deep hatred toward me. I didn't get why she did, it was just me talking to him…at first. Did she really want herself as Jack's favorite? What did she expect if she were his favorite? Good sex, jewelry, money, or freedom.

"If only I had a choice." I whispered but she heard anyway.

"If you had a choice?" She repeated laughing

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's just that if you had a choice you'd still choice to go up there. I mean considering you're his whore."

"What did you just call me?!" I shouted.

"Oh come April everybody knows. You've gone up to his room every night for months. Tell me is he good in bed?" Mary asked rudely.

Then I heard little chuckles from the ground. I looked down to see a couple of slaves were still up and listening.

"Is Master Jack rough on you? Or does he take it slow because he knows how fragile you are." Mary asked.

I hissed at her out of instinct. I stalked over to her and grabbed one of her shoulders. I quickly popped it out of place. She screamed, making me smile. I wanted to see her suffer. Then I popped her shoulder back into place. She screamed and then started crying. I didn't let go of her.

"Say one more thing about me and I will torture you to death. Do you understand me?" I said firmly

She nodded her head and I let go of her. She ran to the corner of the room, holding her shoulder, sobbing. Then I looked around. Everybody there must have woken up because of the screaming and bone popping. They looked at me; their eyes filled with fear.

"That goes for everyone." I said mainly to ones that were chuckling earlier.

They all nodded their heads. Right after that was done I heard footsteps coming toward the dungeon. I walked toward the steel door. The guard opened the door. I turned around and looked at everyone. I then gave all of them a mind message. _"Don't you dare tell anybody of this!" _

They all looked up at me terrified. Then I turned back around smiling. When I started walking to Jack's room I thought through my actions. My eyes widened a little.

_I'm_ _turning into a monster…I'm turning into Jack. I can't believe I actually wanted to make her suffer. I need to get away from him._

Then I noticed I was alone in front of Jack's door. I stiffened a little but pushed the door open anyway. When I opened the door Jack was standing there looking angry. _What's up with him?_

"What happened?" I asked

"You happened." He answered me bitterly

"What did I do?" I asked in confusion

"You really just used your strength to pop someone's bone out of place!" Jack exclaimed. The door was soundproof.

"It's not like I left her shoulder like that…. I popped it back in place." I said the second part quietly knowing it sounded dumb. Jack gave me an _'are you serious' _look.

"That's not helping you right now."

"I know. But she said that I was your whore. And then she made fun of our sex life…" I got interrupted

"I heard the conversation. But just because she made two or three rude comments doesn't give you permission to pop someone's shoulder out of place!"

"It's no big deal."

"It's a huge deal. No human could pop a shoulder out of place in just a couple of seconds. Let alone a slave! They'll suspect you. You hissed right before you attacked!"

"I think I did a good job of threatening the others slaves not to tell. They wouldn't say a word."

"We're going to continue this talk later. Come on the next village waits. And don't do that closing eyes thing. It's stupid." With that said Jack walked passed me and I followed ignoring the anger I had toward him.

When we were going through the back door he used his super speed to get to the village and I was right behind. We entered the village and stopped in the heart of the village.

But something strange happened. I didn't feel the need to feed. There was no hunger. For the first time every my hunger didn't control me. I'm not hungry.

Jack looked over his shoulder toward me. "April you could stand there all you want but the hunger is going to grow like it always does." With that said he walked over to a cottage. Then he looked back at me.

"April, you're going to lose like always. So call it a draw between you and your hunger." Jack said blankly

I just smirked. He had no idea that there was no hunger at all. I stepped backward two or three steps.

"It has been six months since I've changed you hasn't it?" Jack asked

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"I asked

"You're not a newborn anymore. Now you don't need to feed every night. You can feed every other night." Jack explained

"Cool. Now I'm not hungry so I'm just going to go back." I said turning around.

But Jack used his speed to get in front of me.

"Don't think you're just going to run away from me." Jack said darkly.

"I'm not running away. What are you talking about?"I lied

"Oh please don't lie to me. I know you've been thinking of escaping from the day you changed. You don't like the real me at all. You hate me at this point. You're trying to escape from me."

"Ok I won't deny it. I want to escape but it's only because it's a slave's dream. Freedom is all we want." I said. It was true what slave doesn't want to be free. But Jack was right about the whole hating him thing.

"But the second reason is you hating me."

"What happened to the old Jack that I loved?" I blurted out without thinking. Jack tensed up a little.

"That old Jack is dead and don't try to get him back. He's gone forever." Jack said angry.

I nodded my head. "Ok I won't try to get him back. It's obviously pointless. If I can't have him back what's the point of staying then." I said firmly looking him directly in his eyes.

"I want you here. No I need you here to stay. You're the thing that keeps me sane." He said lovingly.

He actually sounded like the old Jack. But I knew that was too good to be true.

"Wow you should be an actor sometime in your life span because that was really good. But you need to work on emotions in the eyes. It sounded like you meant it but your eyes say you're pissed off." I said smirking a little. I started walk pass him but he grabbed my arm.

"You're not leaving me." Jack said tightening his grip on me.

"Needy much?"

"I don't know where you got the guts to speak to me like that, but that's going to end now."

"Oh yeah what'cha gonna do?" I asked encouraging him to do something. I didn't know why though maybe I wanted him to get frustrated and angry. Well, it worked. His eyes turned red out of anger.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Jack asked. He still had a good grip on me.

"I guess I am."

"You've lost every time you tried."

"Yes but that was when I had to no energy, ya idiot." With that said I punched Jack straight in the face. He let go of me.

He tried to throw a punch but I caught it. I pushed him back and he stumbled back. Jack came charging at me but I didn't move. I stood there waiting for the perfect to attack. When he was close enough I roundhouse kicked him. I used some of my strength not all so he flew through the air and land on his back. He grunts in pain

Jack got up quickly and disappeared. I used my sense of smell to figure out where he's going to reappear. He's going to reappear behind me so I turned around. Just like my nose predicted he reappeared behind me. I throw punch toward his stomach and I hit him.

"I'm winning Jack." I teased.

Then I used my vampire speed to get behind him. Before I could make a move Jack turned around and kicked my stomach. It was a hard hit but I only stumbled back some. Jack looked at me surprised.

"You're a strong vampire with all your energy." Jack complimented.

"Thanks." I said before jumping up high in the air and lifted my foot for a kick to his head.

But he moved his head on time so I would kick him. Instead I kicked his shoulder and I heard a popping sound. On my way back down I grabbed Jack's hair bringing him on his back. _Two dislocated shoulders in one night what are the odds?_

Jack grabbed my wrist but it didn't do anything to faze me. I just tightened my grip on his hair; just like he did to me last week. I used my speed again to go to a tree in the forest. I lifted Jack to his feet. He hissed at me and tried to kick me but I grabbed his foot with me free hand.

"Goodnight. And goodbye forever my love." I whispered into his ear.

With that said I used my speed to slam Jack's head on the tree in front of us. I slammed his head into the tree three times before I stopped. I realized how much anger I had trapped inside of me; eating inside and out for the past six months. I let go of him, he fell to the ground unconscious and I started to kick him frustrated.

"YOU TURNED ME INTO A MONSTER! I HARMED INNOCENT PEOPLE! YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT THEM OR ME! YOU NEVER LOVED ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU JACKSON RICK BREWER! AND I'LL HATE YOU FOR THE REST OF MY IMMORTAL LIFE; NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS IN THE FUTURE!" I screamed kicking his unconscious body; mainly his head and ribs. When I heard three of his ribs snap I stopped and looked at him.

There was gash on the side of his head blood was trickling down his cheek. His hair was a mess and one part of it was soaked with blood. There were bruises on one side of his cheek and some on his arms. There were purple already. He was pale and he looked terrible but I didn't care.

_He deserves this don't feel sorry for him. _A voice in my head told me and I listened.

I took a deep breath and looked at him one more time. I shook my head in disgust, turned around, and used my vampire speed to get far away; never looking back.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

* * *

"Wow." Kim said. That was the only thing she could say.

"Yeah, I know it's crazy."April said

"Yeah so another question. If you hate Jack so much and he hates you for leaving…why don't you just kill him already?" Kim asked awkwardly.

"I don't know. Maybe there's still a soft spot in my heart for him." April said shrugging.

"Did he ever find you again other than today?"

"Yeah, one time in the 1900s. We were in New York at the same time. There was a fight, I won again and I moved to Maryland."

"Ok now that all that Jack stuff is out of the way time for the last question. Why are you protecting me?" Kim asked

* * *

**That is it for this chapter; the longest chapter so far. I hope you understand the status of April and Jack's relationship. They hate each other, they're just have little soft spots.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Why do you think April is protecting Kim?**

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**Please!**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Milton we haven't heard from you in a while.**

**Milton: Yeah, because you really haven't mentioned me much…**

**Me: Sorry, wait a little. But right now can you do the disclaimer.**

**Milton: That's the only reason why you asked here.**

**Me: That's the reason I give everyone that comes here.**

**Milton: Well, I'm special.*sarcastically***

**Me: You are sassy.**

**Milton: GAH…I'll do it. WasabiForever doesn't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

"…_last question why are you protecting me?" Kim asked._

April took a deep breath. "Well in 1997 you were born. You were born with the rarest blood type; AB negative…"

* * *

**~FLASHBACK (April's POV) ~**

I was walking around thinking about what I've been doing all these years; killing people.

_But now I'm not out of control because of the whole not a newborn thing. I'm down to two humans a day which is good. Not a lot of vampires do that_.

I then decided to go to the hospital because it was blood donation day. I used my vampire speed to go to the blood donation truck and opened the locked doors with my strength. I grabbed two blood bags and poured the blood into a cup I had on me. It had a cap and a straw so it'll look like I was drinking punch.

I jumped out the truck and closed the doors. I got bored and walked around the hospital.

Nurses greeted me and asked who I was visiting. I just used a little mind trick where they forget what happen the last five minutes.

_I hope there was no important information that needed to be exchanged to a doctor. Like a patient dying. But I doubt that why they would stop and ask of my presents when there's an emergency. _

Well after about ten minutes I finished my blood and threw it away. Then smelled the strong scent of dirty baby diapers and heard some crying. But I mostly heard soft snoring. I was in that baby area of the hospital. I would have thrown up but I was in a hospital so I just gagged.

Then another scent filled my nose.

_Blood_.

Not just any blood. It was the rarest blood; AB negative. I followed the strong scent. It leads me to the window where you could see newborn babies. She was right there lying in the little crib thing.

Vampires would destroy anything in their way to get their hands on this blood. And I just find it lying there.

"Do you have a brother or sister in there?" a guy I didn't notice asked me.

I turned and looked at him. He was tall and had brown hair and eyes. He reminded me of Jack. I growled under my breath because of the sudden reminder.

"Wow, your red eyes are beautiful." The guy said amazed.

I growled again because of the fact that he almost quoted Jack.

"_You look beautiful with red eyes."_ Jack's voice echoed through my head.

I was seriously considering ripping a stranger's head off because he reminded me of Jack. But I kept my cool.

"Um, thanks and no I'm just an intern. Do you have a little one of your own in there?" I looked up and faked smiled at him.

"How'd you get your eye color?" He asked ignoring my question.

"I don't know…my mom has a darker shade of red so I guess I inherited a light shade." I lied and turned to look at the baby girl that had the blood I craved. I couldn't stand looking at the man any longer without ripping him apart. He reminded me too much of Jack.

The man nodded his head."Oh I don't have a baby in there. I have my niece in there." He answered my question and pointed at some baby in the front. I wasn't really paying attention I was too focus on the rare blood in front of me right now.

"Her name is Grace." He added. I turned to see him leaning against the glass looking at me.

"That's a nice name." I said honestly. He smiled.

"Thanks, I suggested it myself. Oh you know what I'm being so rude I haven't introduced myself. I'm Jason and you are…"

"I'm April."

"Does April have a last name?" He said lean forward a little

"Yes but does Jason have a last name?" I said stepping back one. He grinned.

"Ok I'm Jason Donald and I'm 17."

_If I keep talking to him I'll kill him. My hunger is growing inside and I'll go crazy._

"I'm April Brooks and I'm 17 too."

Then I heard his phone ring tone for a text message. He got his IPhone out his pocket and read the message. He frowned a little.

"I'm sorry I have to go but you could call me some time?" Jason's statement came out as a question.

I fake smiled and pulled out my phone.

"(240)-531-4545" He told me the number and I put him down in my contacts.

"(240)-443-0311" I told him mine and he typed it down in his contacts.

Then he pointed the camera at me and he said "CHEESE!" and I smiled.

He took the picture and then I did the same thing to him.

"I hope I see you around April." And with that said he turned around and walked away smiling.

_Idiot is a player, obviously, but I'll call if I need a snack. It'll teach him not to talk to strangers._

When he turned the corner I looked back at the window. My hunger was eating up my insides. She was still there sleeping. I licked my lips hungerly and looked around no one at all just security cameras. I took them out by punching them with my speed. I then had sped to the security office and deleted the past 1 minute of film.

I sped back to the window and looked around. No nurse or anyone to be found. I went and opened the locked door with my strength. I closed the blends of the window and then crept to the baby's crib. I looked at the name tag.

_Kimberly Beulah Crawford. _

"Well, I'm sorry Kimberly." I whispered.

Not knowing how long I could control myself.

I finally let my fangs out and leaned down to Kimberly but I stopped when she opened her eyes a little. She smiled at me. I dismissed my fangs and stood up straight. Something stopped me. She smiled at me like the baby boy smiled at me centuries ago. The baby boy Jack killed. My eyes turned back to hazel.

"Hi Kimberly." I whispered, not trying to wake up the other babies.

When I said Kimberly her face just said '_i don't like that name.' _

"Ok hows about…Kim, Kim Crawford." I whispered and Kim smiled in agreement. "Kim you probably won't understand this but you have AB negative blood and you're in danger of vampires."

_Maybe I could protect you Kim some how I could control myself around you. And maybe it'll be a way to pay the debt I've made by killing so many people without control all those centuries ago.I'll do!_

"Kim, I'll protect you no matter what!" I whisper yelled.

I sped over to the door and then I heard Kim's first thought.

"_Thank you!" _

I smiled and walked out.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

* * *

"Every since you where born I've been watching over you. Protecting you." April finished smiling and Kim smiled back.

"Thank you so much." Kim said giving April a big hug.

"No problem, but I know you have more questions so ask them so we could go to sleep." April said tiredly.

Kim pulled away. "Ok, how many vampires have come for me?"

"When you were ages 1-9 only a couple of vampires came sometimes none. When you were ages 10-11 more came. But then you turned 12. When you were 12 a lot more came like 5 to 8 a day. So I decided to show myself so they could back off and I could always be there to protect you. I mean they still came but at night because they didn't think I'd be there but of course I was." April explained.

"Um, when say you could _alway_s be there; does that mean you weren't always there?" Kim asked

"Kim I have a life outside of protecting you. When you were 1 to 9 years old it was obvious barely any vampires would come so I'd go to a vampire club I found in Seaford. Or travel a little but don't worry because I've got your scent so if you're moved away from Seaford or any unknown place then I'll be there in seconds." April explained again

"Right…Anyway why did so many vampires start coming when I turned 12."

"Uh…your hormones; puberty really. The scent of your blood is the strongest at puberty."

"Was there anybody we know in that Seaford vampire club?"

"I'm sorry that's classified."

"What do you mean its classified?"

"I mean I can't tell you about other vampires."

"But you just told me about you and Jack."

"That's because we both revealed ourselves to you, so now I could talk about my vampire side and his."

"Oh."

"But I think I have a loop hole because we agreed not talk about _alive_ vampire."

"Wait you killed people we know." Kim asked surprised.

"Yeah but to protect you. Like Brody, he was a vampire and he only when to the cotillion with you for your blood. That's why I was against you going with him. And that's why after the fight with the black dragons we never seen again."

"Oh yeah the cotillion; I was so despite for a date I asked Jerry to go with me but he had a date already."

"Smooth too; he thought that if he got close to Jerry he'd get close to you. But you know that didn't work too well because he stole Jerry's move. And again I'm the reason why we don't see him around."

Kim had one of those realization faces and then cooed. "Ohhh."

"Alright Kim it's 1:00AM and we have to get up at 7:00AM. So let's go to sleep." April said as she got up. In a blur April changed into her PJ's, jumped on her bed and put the sheets on. Then she laid down ready for bed within 10 seconds. Kim changed and got into to bed too.

"Night Kim." April said sleepily

"Goodnight and thank you." Kim said closing her eyes.

April smiled and closed her eyes. But then there was a hissing sound coming from the corner. April's eyes flew up. Kim was fast asleep already. She's a heavy sleeper.

_Are you kidding me it's 1:00 in the morning!_

April got up annoyed and got into fighting stance in front of the unknown vampire.

* * *

**Thats all for this chapter; hope you liked it. And thanks support so far.**

**And I'm going to tell you know I'm not going to have a fighting scene for this so just predict what happens. **

**I'll update soon**

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kim: I'm doing the disclaimer.**

**Me:Ok**

**Kim: WasabiForever doesn't own **_**Kickin' It.**_

* * *

**The next morning…**

April and Kim were asleep. But the door suddenly flung up, April jumped out of her bed and landed on her two feet. She quickly got in fighting stance. Kim didn't wake up.

"_You are such a heavy sleeper"._ April thought to herself.

Jerry was standing there with his hands up in surrender.

"Well, good morning to you too sweetie." Jerry said making April smile and he put his hands down.

April walked over to him and kissed him quickly then hugs him.

"Morning, Jer-bear."

"Gross." Kim said from behind, disgusted.

She sat up on her bed looking at them. April turned around and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Ok, change because breakfast is starting in 30 minutes and there's a new guy." Jerry said getting out the cabin.

"Ok!" The girls shouted.

Kim changed into a white v-neck with cameo shorts and brown combat boots. April changed into a black v-neck with cameo leggings with black combat boots.

They went out to the mess hall and saw Jerry waving them over. April walked over and took her seat while Kim went to get something to eat.

"Why don't you ever eat?" Jerry questioned. April was a little caught off guard by the question.

"Um…allergies." April said confidently

"You can't be allergic to everything." Jerry tested April.

"I'm a picky eater." April said. Kim had her food and walked to the table.

"Hey Jerry." Kim greeted and sat next to April.

"Hey Kim." Jerry replied.

"Who's the new guy you were talking about?" Kim decided to start a conversation.

"Oh, he said his mom dropped him off late and he's sharing a cabin with me and Milton." Jerry told them.

"What's his name?" April asked

"I forget." Jerry said quietly.

April and Kim gave him an _'are you serious?'_ look and Jerry shrugged. Then Milton came and sat between Jerry and Kim.

"Morning guys." Milton said obviously sleepy.

"What's up with you?" Kim asked

"I didn't get any sleep because I heard hissing late night and I thought there was a snake in the cabin." Milton explained with sleepy eyes.

"Oh yeah, you woke me up in the middle of the night to check for a snake." Jerry said slightly annoyed.

April and Kim looked at each other then looked away. Kim stuffed her eggs in her mouth so she didn't have to speak. April looked over to her side.

"Probably a snake." April said still looking away.

But then April sensed something off. She sniffed a little, playing it off as allergies. April growled under her breath.

"_Are you serious? This can't be happening!"_ April thought.

"Um, what'd you say the new kid's name was?" April asked.

"Uh, Ja…" Milton got interrupted.

"Jack Brewer." Jack said from behind.

Kim took a spit take with her orange juice and it got all over Milton.

"I'm sorry Milton." Kim apologize. She got napkin from her plate and tried to wipe it off but it was really no use.

"No, it's ok I think it woke me up." Milton said getting up and going to the door of the mess hall.

Once he was outside he exploded.

"THIS IS MY NEW SHIRT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COST?! GAHHHH!" Milton shouted from outside but everyone could still hear. Everybody looked at the door a while after the shouting then went back to what they were doing.

"I said I was sorry." Kim said to herself.

Jack sat down next to April. So now she was between Jack and Jerry. He started to smile mischievously.

"_I've always hated that smile."_ April thought

"Hey Jerry…April is that you." Jack acted.

"What are you talking about?" April asked.

"_This is one of his stupid games." _April thought annoyed.

"You don't remember me. I'm the guy from last summer. Remember that crazy party." Jack said smiling looking at April.

"What party? I wasn't invited to a crazy party last summer." Jerry asked clueless and jealous.

Kim and Jerry gave April a confused look.

"_Don't listen to him. His probably trying to get Jerry mad for the fun of it." _ April sent a mental message to Kim. Kim nodded her head.

"Maybe you were visiting your home country while the party was going."Jack said

"Right, I was in South America for a few weeks. What happened at the party?"

"Oh, April and I were there and had some fun." Jack said smirking.

April gave him a death glare.

"_Stop lying." _April sent Jack a mental message but Jack ignored it and continued with the fake story.

"What do you mean fun?" Jerry asked getting anger and jealous inside.

"You know Jerry dancing, joking around, like friends do." April spoke up delaying what Jack was about to say.

"But April after those drinks it became more…" Jack got interrupted by Carrie.

"Ok campers we are going to take our annual hike through the woods!" She said with fake excitement. She just needed to get enough excitement in the camper for them to get up and move.

Everybody stood up and started to walk. Milton had gotten a new shirt and got there on time for the hike.

* * *

The warriors were soon split up. Milton was up front bugging counselors and campers about nature facts. Jerry, Kim, and April were in the middle and Jack was in the back.

"Kim go up to Milton." April said.

"Why?" Kim asked confused.

"With you up front, vampires won't be able to get you so easily. It'll have to show itself if you're up front and no vampire wants to do that. I'll be in the back with Jack so he won't try anything. " April explained.

"But I thought vampires won't show themselves." Kim said confused.

"Jack's different. When he wants something he gets and right now he wants you. So he doesn't care if he has to show himself to get you."

"What would happen if he did?"

"_Really not the time for questions."_ April thought

"He'd kill everyone and then go for you. Know do you want to go to the front?" April asked eagerly.

Kim nodded and sped up her pace until she was up in the front. April slowed down her pace until she was with Jack.

"Hi April."Jack said.

"Jack." April replied

"You know what I like about this century?"

"What?" April asked looking up at him.

"The short and tight clothes." Jack said and slapped April's ass making her gasp. She punched Jack in the stomach which didn't faze him.

"_He most have had a lot of fun during the 90's new fashion trend." _April thought.

"Would you stop trying to get back at me because it's not getting to me." April said looking straight ahead.

"I'm not just here for you, I'm here for Kim too." Jack said looking straight ahead too.

"You're not going to putting a finger on her. I've been in a lot of fights and I've won all of them. You're not going to end my winning streak." April said in pure anger.

"We'll see about that. Oh and that Jerry of yours tell him to sleep one eye open." Jack said with his signature smirk.

April stopped and turned to Jack. Jack did the same, amused to see April's reaction.

"If you even try to touch him I'll…" April got interrupted.

"What kill me? You know you can't do that. I'm too strong compared to you. And even if you could you won't hurt me, much less kill me." Jack said as simply as that.

April stayed silent. Jack bent down and whispered into her ear.

"See it's true and you know it."

"Shut up Jack." April whisper yelled.

"You should really stop denying the truth." Jack whispered

"I don't deny it. I know I can't kill you." April whispered back, looking down

Jack takes April's arm and used his vampire speed to get up a hill near the trail.

"We don't have to be like this, we don't have to be enemies. Let's just…leave and be together again." Jack said with hope in his eyes and a perky smile.

April was caught off guard for the second time that day and confused.

"Forget all the problems we have. Come on." Jack said smiling.

"_If only this were a fairy tale."_

* * *

**Yeah that's chapter 6…I'm really running out of things to say here.**

**So, what will April do? Run off into the sunset with Jack or stay and protect Kim? (I think the answer's pretty obvious.)**

**Um…you know the deal…**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Thank you very much. I'll update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I just want to make it clear that KICK is going to happen in LATER chapters! Jack and April are NEVER getting together! Don't you understand that Jack has been looking for April for centuries? I'm sorry but I'm being realistic. If you were chasing after someone for centuries because you think you love them wouldn't you try to get them back? If you don't like it then leave and don't read any of the Kick moments that will be in the LATER chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin It**_** at all.**

* * *

"_If only this were a fairy tale." _April thought.

"Jack we can't just leave." April said

"Technically we can go anywhere in the world and never come back. We'll have each other's backs through everything." Jack said with his hazel eyes glowing with hope and his bright, perky smile.

"You said that before you changed me. '_It'll be ok April. Forget about our problems April.' _You know you can't run away from your problems. There's your problem. You run away from them." April said angry.

Jack smile pressed into a straight line and his eyes hazel eyes filled with hope turned red filled with anger and frustration. He was pissed. April froze up a little. Jack wasn't even this mad when April fought him protecting Kim.

"I don't run away from my problems." Jack said in a low dark voice.

"Well you don't exactly face them all the time." April said quietly; taking sudden interest in her boots.

"You don't get it." Jack said in frustration.

April looked up at Jack and shook her head no.

"April for all I know try and run looking for my problem." Jack paused. "April, you're my problem. At first I tried to have you run from me. I started hitting you and being a jerk so you'd leave because I didn't want to admit I fell in love. But every time I had the chance to let you go I couldn't. That's why I would fight back; taking advantage of your tiredness. But when you actually left I missed you terribly. The problem is the fact that I still miss and love you and you hate me; it's frustrating. I've been chasing after my problem this whole time." Jack explained himself.

"I'm not the problem Jack. I loved you and just because the vampire in you didn't want to admit that you loved me back you made my life a living hell! Jack, it doesn't matter what you say nor do I'll always hate you! You have to face that you're the problem! Don't blame any of this on me because _you_ fell in love and_ you_ didn't like it!" April exclaimed mad because of Jack calling her the problem.

She went through pain and suffering not only from slavery but Jack too. He was never there for her to cope with the regret of killing people. He was never there when she truly needed someone. Just because he didn't want to admit he was in love.

"_Well at least I know why because the reason why Jack acted like that back then was a mystery until now."_ April thought.

Jack gently placed his hands on April's shoulders and looked her straight into her angry eyes.

"April I'm dead serious when I say I've turned into the old Jack you fell in love with." Jack said in all honesty. April's eyebrow rose and she shifted away from Jack's touch.

"You're not the old Jack. You literally just threatened Jerry! The old Jack wouldn't do that!"

"Well, I'm _sorry_ I'm jealous that the woman I love is going out with the wrong guy for her. Out of all the guys you choice him!"

"What's wrong with him?! He's sweet, kind, friendly, an idiot…but he is always there when you need him!" April exclaimed defending Jerry.

"April he is a player!"

"Don't you think I know…wait how'd you know that?" April questioned before she exploded in angry.

"I might have gone through his memories while he was asleep. But the point is he's been with so many girls!"

"I've been his friend for three years! I know his girlfriends come and go quickly! But I don't care about his past relationships!"

"His relationships end with two girls that have been cheated on and both broken hearted. He's a lier and a cheater. He'll break your heart April."

"Jack, my heart is already broken. It's been broken for hundreds of year now. All because of you and what you put me through. And it's not just my heart that's broken. All of me is broken. My mind is constantly filled with dead eyes looking at me. They still haunt me at night. My body is scarred with battle wounds still healing from you and others. My soul is and forever will be scarred by all the death surrounding me everyday; the sins. So Jack, Jerry won't be able to faze me if he does do something wrong. I'm already broken."

"April…" Jack couldn't say anything.

"Uh huh, nothing to say because now you realize how much you've hurt me." April said and nodded.

"But if you know Jerry so well as a player, why are you with him?" Jack asked changing the subject.

"Did I not make it clear enough?! Unlike you, he's there when I need him!" April exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He…is…a…player! He won't be there for you like I would!" He said the first part slowly.

"What the hell do you mean _like I would_? You were never there and you won't change."

"I just explained to you why!"

"You. Made. My. Life. A. Living. Hell! You IDIOT!" April shouted at Jack.

"Yes and again I'm sorry…please April forgive me." Jack pleaded.

"Keep dreaming because that never going to happen! Why don't you move on?! It should be easy for a pretty boy like you to get another girl!" April exclaimed.

"_I moved on why can't he. It's easy!" _April thought._ "Jerry maybe the best guy I've moved on to know that I think about."_ That thought made April smile a little.

"I don't want another girl I want you…but then again there is Kim." Jack said smirking evilly.

"You're not touching-" April got interrupted

"Speaking of Kim; I have an offer to make. This offer involves me not touching or hurting Kim in any way for a week. You just have to agree on it." Jack said with a small devilish smile.

"_Why does he always get out of arguments? Well to be fair I was getting tired of arguing this offer of his is probably going to be bad for me, but great for Kim and me at the same time. Less fights means more energy for sneak up attacks. I lot of vampires are out to get me for protecting a human. Apparently they see me as a threat." _ April thought.

"Um…fine I'll listen to your offer." April said.

_"Wow, she really takes this protecting crap serious. She's actually thinking of a deal with me so I don't touch Kim.I should really bring Kim up a lot more often. That blonde beauty with that heart shaped face and beautiful big brown eyes. Those kissable li...where the hell did that come from?" _Jack thought confused but shook the feeling off.

"Ok…" Jack started with a smirk and mischief in his eyes.

* * *

"Milton SHUT UP!" Everyone in the front shouted.

"What that's what poison ivy does if not treated." Milton stated.

All of a sudden a hissing sound came from the woods.

"_Get yourself and everyone else out of there. That hissing is a vampire." _April's voice popped up into Kim's head.

"_Ok."_ Kim thought.

"Excuse me Carrie." Kim started tapping on Carrie's shoulder making her turn toward Kim. "That hissing could have been a snake and if someone gets bitten then this camp is definitely getting sued." Kim lied but it wasn't obvious.

"You're right, thanks Kim." Carrie said and stopped making everyone else stop. She turned around and said. "Ok we're turning back to the lake. We think there maybe a snake nearby." Carrie said calmly but somebody screamed and everybody ran to the lake, leaving Kim, Jerry, Milton, Jack and April behind. Jack and April are still behind on the hill.

Then another hissing sound came but it was behind them. Kim, Jerry, and Milton turn around slowly in fear.

* * *

**That's all…hope ya liked it!**

**What's April and Jack's deal?**

**Is Jack just denying he likes Kim?**

**Is the vampire that's going attacking them someone they know?**

**You'll see in the next chapter.**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Please and thank you!**

**One more thing I'm just getting annoyed of reviews saying this is going to turn into a Jack/OC thing. It's not! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin It**_**.**

* * *

They turned and didn't see a snake (duh) but they did see a teenage boy their age. He was Native American; he had a muscular body, like Jack, and had his jet black hair in a ponytail.

"Carson?" Jerry asked in his regular state; confusion.

"Yeah hey guys, Kim." Carson said and looked at Kim with hunger in his eyes but only Kim noticed.

"H-hey Carson." Kim stuttered in a shaky voice.

"Why are you here?" Milton asked. Both Jerry and Milton ignored Kim's shaky voice.

"Oh, just walking around. I was just about to get a _bite_ to eat." Carson answered looking directly at Kim.

_"Where are you April?" _Kim thought.

"Oh, well there's a mess hall at camp, we could sneak some leftovers." Jerry suggested with a stupid smile on his face.

"Nah, I have something else in mind." Carson said smiling.

Then suddenly his fangs came out and his eyes turned red. Jerry and Milton laughed, while Kim stiffened.

"Nice joke, how'd you do the fang thing without us noticing?" Milton asked through his laughter

"And the eyes." Jerry added.

"_Great there are both in denial." _Kim thought and rolled her eyes.

"This isn't a joke guys." Kim said firmly.

"What do you mean?" Jerry and Milton said in union. They were then nervous and worried.

"She's correct." Carson spoke up.

He then used his vampire speed to get in front of Kim. Kim panicked and shouted.

"APRIL!"

April sped over to Kim's side and punched Carson in the face then quickly kicked him. He stumbled a little before falling. He quickly got up and punched April in the stomach.

"Hey-" Jerry started.

"It's ok it didn't hurt." April reassured Jerry before he said something stupid and got himself hurt.

Jerry nodded. April turned around and as soon as she did Carson punched her. Her head turned sharply to the left. April turned her head back to Carson and cracked her neck.

"Gosh, you're an idiot." April said firmly.

Her eyes turned red and her fangs came out. She then grabbed Carson's shoulders.

"_He's a controlled newborn. I can sense it plus he has no fighting experience or any reflex. He could be a really peaceful vampire when not hungry. To bad I can't take any chances." _April thought a little sad.

Carson was truly peaceful for a vampire. He didn't get in any fights; he wasn't a violent person. As a vampire he didn't like feeding off of people, just like April. His mentor, the person who changed him, taught him how to control himself early so he wouldn't go crazy ever time he smelt blood. But then the two months of teaching him how to control himself went out the window. One whiff of Kim's blood made him lose control.

"_He died and got reborn only 4 months ago.I can sense that too. I'm sorry I guess."_ April thought still having a strong grip on his shoulders.

She pinned him on a tree and moved her hands from his shoulders to his arm.

"Please don't! You know I'm a newborn and I'm controlled. I can control myself and you just have to give me some time to adjust." Carson pleaded

"_Don't listen to him. His lying and he's too young to control himself around Kim's blood type."_ Jack's voice popped into April's head.

April looked into Carson's eyes. They held guilt and…unshed tears? April looked at him sad.

"Why_ is she stopping? He's trying to kill me! Please don't tell me she's actually thinking of letting him go_." Kim thought scared.

"_Here's a first…I don't want to kill a vampire that tried to kill Kim." _April thought.

"_Don't you dare fall for that. I've done that to you a hand full of times before you knew I was vampire just so you'd get close to me."_ Jack's voice popped into April's head again.

April narrowed her eyes and got angry; thinking of the year Jack said he was _depressed_ because of his parents.

"You little…" April whispered.

"What? Are you letting me go?" Carson asked with a crack voice because the tears started to spill.

"Nope." April answered making Carson's eyes widen.

April turned back toward Kim, Milton, and Jerry. Milton and Jerry were wide eyed.

"This maybe a little too graphic so you could just turn around if you want." April said then turned back to Carson.

All of them wanted to see for some twisted reason so they just stood and stared.

Carson started to struggle to get out of April's grip but she was too strong and again he had no fighting experience.

"P-Please! I-I'll leave and never c-come back!" Carson pleaded and shouted.

April decided to block out all the pleading and focus on his heartbeat. She didn't realize how hunger she was until then.

April bent down toward his neck and tore through his skin with her fangs.

"PLEASE AHHH!" Carson shouted as the pain of the bite exploded through his veins.

_"EW!" _The guys thought all together.

Suddenly his hands latched onto April's arms. He started to crush her arms. April moaned in pain and stopped drink but she kept her mouth on his neck.

"_Halfway there. Keep drinking ignore the pain. It's just his survival mode it'll be gone, along with the pain, when you're done." _April's conscience spoke up.

April obeyed her conscience and continued but every ounce she drank he squeezed more and more. She couldn't take it anymore. All the pressure on her arms was too much; her bones were on the brink off breaking. She pulled away from Carson and let go of him. She backed away in front of Kim. April wiped the blood off her chin with her hand and dismissed her fangs.

Carson started to walk but stumbled and tripped over his own feet. There was a huge loss of blood.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Jerry asked disappointed.

April turned to him. "Did you not just see him trying to crush my bones?!"

"Right, right good point." Jerry said nodding his head.

"Should we be afraid that he's getting back up?" Milton asked pointing behind April.

She turned around. Milton was right Carson was up and in fighting stance. Kim went behind Jerry hiding.

"_Great now his survival mode is fully kicked in. This will be harder. Survival mode comes with amazing reflexes and the best fighting skills. Also his one different ability will be strengthen. I hope his special ability isn't defensive like fire or something."_ April thought nervous.

"What is it April? Scared?" Carson asked with a twisted smile.

"Scared of you? Hell no." April said getting into fighting stance herself.

Carson smirked. "You should be."

The palm of his hands started to glow light blue. Then they heard the flow of water coming their way. Suddenly water came from the ground behind Carson.

"Ok what are going to do with that water? Soak us?" Jerry asked nervously laughing. Kim, April, and Milton just shook their heads.

"We should be running right?" Kim asked, ready to running at any time.

"There is no point in running. He controls all of Earth's water he'll be able to catch you easily." April explained looking straight at Carson.

"She's right. Are you ready yet? I'm getting bored of your little chit chat." Carson said blankly.

April used her speed to get in front of Carson but she only made it halfway there. He attacked with his water. The water acted like a snake and wrapped around April's body. She was lifted off the ground.

"Well, I'll kill you first. I saw you on a wanted list in the club once. It said 10,000 dollars for you; dead or alive. I think I'm going to get the reward money today." Carson said looking up at April, smirking.

"_I know a couple of vampires don't like April because she protects me but having a reward for her is a little much. Well to be fair all vampires want to get me." _Kim thought.

"That's not going to happen; especially to newborn. That will haunt me in my afterlife…or is it after afterlife." April said trying to move her body and get out but she wouldn't budge.

"Hey let her go!" Jerry shouted.

Carson turned his head to Jerry. His smirk disappeared. It was replaced by a look of disgust.

"You pathetic human, do you really think you can stop from crushing your precious vampire girlfriend?" Carson said closing one of his hands into a fist slowly.

As Carson did this the water snake slowly started to crush April. She screamed in pain.

"Stop it!" Kim shouted.

"And what are you going to do? You've been protected your whole life. You've never had to lift a finger to protect yourself against vampires. What makes you think you can now?"

Kim grunted at him angry. _"I'm perfectly capable of protecting my self." _

"You're an idiot!" Milton shouted and threw a rock at him. It didn't hit Carson because he made an ice shield dodging it.

"What did you just call me?" Carson asked giving his full attention to Milton. That made the water loosen up on April.

"_Keep it up. Call him names." _April gave all of them a mental message. They all nodded their heads.

"You heard him you're an idiot and you're a dumb ass!" Kim shouted first.

"Yeah, and you look stupid with that long hair!" Jerry shouted.

Carson was focusing on those three instead of April. She was getting loose.

"_Just one more insult and I'll be able to get out." _ April gave them a mental message again.

"You look like a girl!" Milton shouted.

That was last straw for Carson. He stopped thinking about April all together and went for Kim, Jerry and Milton. April was able to slip out and land on her feet quietly. It was quiet but since Carson was in survival mode he heard her land. He lifted his hand back at her and water shot out of nowhere and blasted her into a tree. But the water didn't stop; it kept going. She was being pushed onto the tree by water and water started to fill her lungs.

"Now what should I do to you guys? Oh wait I got it."

Carson lifted his hand toward Milton first. Water surrounded Milton and formed into a dome then it froze. Milton immediately started to shiver and wrapped his arms around himself trying to warm himself. He went to the side and started to bang on it. He shouted but he couldn't be heard. But April and Carson could hear him loud and clear.

"HELP, I'LL FREEZE TO DEATH! MY BODY CAN'T ENDURE THESE KINDS OF TEMPERATURES! THE TEMPERATURE IS GETTING LOWER!" Milton screamed scared.

Carson smirked and April wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face but she was still being pushed by water. Kim and Jerry rushed toward the dome but was stopped by a wall of water.

Then Carson lifted his hand toward Jerry. Jerry started to shiver and fell to the ground wrapping his arms around himself. Kim knelt down next to him and her hand on his back.

_"He's freezing."_ Kim thought extremely worried.

"M-my i-in-insides a-re f-fr-freez-z-zing." Jerry stuttered shaking.

"Yeah, because I'm slowly freezing all the water you have in your body. Have fun with that. Three down one to go." Carson said turning toward Kim.

He lifted his hand once again. Kim stared wide eyed scared of what he might do and she didn't want to leave everyone suffering. April probably drowning, Milton in a dome of ice freezing to death with unheard screams, and Jerry was freezing on the inside gasping and blowing out smoke.

"_Run Kim Run as fast you can. We'll be okay. RUN!" _April sent Kim a mental message.

Kim did as she was told. She got up and ran. It surprised Carson at first but he caught on after a couple of seconds.

* * *

Kim was fast on her feet she was half a mile away in 3 minutes. The sound of flowing water was right behind her. She looked back and saw water in a huge snake form. She screamed but kept running and looked back in front of her. But she saw a wall of water making her turn off the trail into the woods.

She dodged tree and branches left and right. She jumped over fallen trees. It went on like that for 10 minutes then Kim got tired. The worst part was she still heard the flowing water right behind her. She then tripped over a fallen branch. She grunted and trying to pull herself but something wet pulled at her ankle.

She looked down and saw the water wrap around her ankle pulling her. She tried kicking it but it was water, her foot went right through. Kim whimpered a little and swallowed hard as she got dragged.

But then the weirdest thing happened. A shield formed around Kim and the water around her ankle sunk into the ground. She got up, confused. The shield was still around her. She looked around and saw the snake. It tried to attack the shield but it would turn back into simple water. Then the shield vanished knowing the snake would back down.

"_Who just saved me?"_ Kim thought confused.

Then she heard leaves raffling and twigs snapping.

"Who's there?" Kim asked

The person steps out from behind a tree. Kim's eyes widen out of fear and shock. She took a couple of steps back. But then she narrowed her eyes.

"Did you just save me?" Kim asked extremely confused.

"Yeah, why is that so surprising?"

* * *

**Who saved Kim?**

**What's happening to the others?**

**Why is Carson's survival mode so cruel?**

**More importantly, did you like it?**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin It**_**.**

* * *

"_Yeah, why is that so surprising?"_

"Well, you did try to kill me yesterday." Kim said simply, inching away from him.

"Yeah, but the second part was different right?" Jack said referring to them almost kissing.

"No, that second part was just a trick!" Kim exclaimed.

"Was it Kim? Was it really?" Jack asked amused.

"Yeah it was a trick." Kim said confident about her answer.

"_Well, that's what April said. And she's right…right?" _ Kim thought and started to doubt a little.

"If I wanted you I would have taken you then and there; without kissing you." Jack said

"_It's true he didn't need a kiss. He could have taken me away or just killed me. So was that him revealing his feeling?"_ Kim thought.

"You saved me, why?" Kim changed the subject.

"I saved you because I don't want anyone touching you. You're my prey and I will have you sooner or later. And when I do get you I don't want a scratch on your body." Jack explained.

Kim froze up at the thought of April actually being defeated by Jack and Jack killing Kim slowly. No one would save Kim; April was the only vampire that cared.

"Well, thanks for saving me I guess...but April..." Kim drifted into thought.

"_April… THE GUYS! They're in trouble."_ Kim thought in a panic.

The reality of her best friends dying punched Kim straight in the face. She started to breath heavily and her vision was blurred with tears. She was visioning them at that moment. April sitting on the tree limply, she had a stake through her chest, and was soaking wet…she was drowned then staked. Milton, in the ice dome, curled up in a ball on the ground freezing…dead by then. Jerry laid on the ground, shaking, still puffing out smoke…the last of his breath.

Carson smirking at their dead bodies and started to laugh like a manic. And left there bodies there for Kim to see.

The images that went through Kim's mind gave shivers up her spine. A couple of tears spilled down her cheek with the thoughts that crossed her mind. But she wiped them away quickly, not wanting Jack to see. She put herself together.

"We have to go back." Kim commanded.

"We're not going back. I can't hold up my shield long enough to save everyone. Making a shield alone is an energy consumer. Throwing tons of water on it will make both me and the shield weak. We won't make it out there if we go back." Jack explained. He used his supernatural speed to get in front of Kim. He grabbed her by her arm and started to drag her onto the trail back to camp.

"We can't just leave them there! They're my best friends and we're the only ones that could help save them! They'll all die if we don't go back!" Kim exclaimed. She dug her heels in the dirt trying to stop him but that didn't work. She started to wiggle her arm out of his grip but he tightened it.

"Stop that!" Jack exclaimed annoyed.

"Why don't you want to save them?" Kim asked

"I said this already. If we go back then we'll be attacked and everyone will be died! At least we could come back alive!" Jack exclaimed.

"B-but we have to. I don't care. At least I'd die trying." Kim said quietly.

"What do you mean _I'd_? You wouldn't dare…" Jack was interrupted by his own scream.

Kim smirked in victory. Jack had let go of her and fell to his knees. His hands were placed _where the sun doesn't sun_. Kim started to run back toward her friends and laughed a little.

"_Man, the face he made will never leave my mind. His perfectly messy brunette hair fell in front of his gorgeous hazel eyes. And his two mole on_ _cheeks; they're so adorable. He's adorable. Nah, he's sexy. Did I just think that?"_ Kim thought and shook off the feeling.

* * *

Kim was thinking so much she didn't realize she was there. It only took a couple of seconds to realize she was there because she heard the flow of water. She looked around. Everyone was fine. Fine as in not dead; they're still freezing and April was sitting against the tree with her eyes closed.

"_She looks pale." _ Kim thought worried.

Her eyes widen when she noticed a really important detail to be alive in general. April's chest wasn't going up and down, meaning she was dead. Kim looked around to make sure the others were alive.

She quickly walked over to the dome and looked inside. Milton was on the ground in a ball, just like she imaged it. He was looking at the floor and his mouth was moving. Kim couldn't hear but tried her best to read his lips.

"_Kim's gone? No one to save us. We'll die here. No one to save us." _ Kim thought Milton's words.

Kim started to bang on the ice hard. She didn't care how much it hurt; she wanted Milton to know she was there. That they still have a chance. Milton heard and looked up at Kim. What she saw broke her heart.

Milton's skin had turned a light blue color and his lips were light purple. He had frozen tears and his eyelashes and hair had frost on the tips. And his nose was runny but his mucus turned into tiny icicles. His eyes were so sad. He honestly looked hopeless. Well, he did lose all hope; until Kim came. His eyes lite up realizing she wasn't a hallucination.

"It's going to be ok." Kim said. Milton didn't hear but read her lips. Milton nodded his head; she was his last and only hope.

Kim rushed over to Jerry next. He was on the ground too but not in a ball. He just lay there looking up at the clouds, embracing the fact that he's going to die. He could barely breathe. His insides were frozen. He had his heart, lungs, and brain left and they're all freezing slowly at the same time. Kim knelt down next to him.

"Um, Jerry if you could hear me blink twice." Kim said worried.

Jerry could barely hear, his ear drums were freezing with his brain. He blinked twice.

"Is Carson still here? Blink once for no and twice for yes."

Jerry blinked twice. Kim's eyes widen. Jerry started to mumble, but his lips were frozen together.

"What?" Kim asked confused.

Jerry tried his hardest to up his mouth but it wouldn't budge. He decided to give her a clue. He moved his eyes to the left. Kim followed his eyes and he was looking at a stick.

"A stick? You want a stick?" Kim asked confused.

Jerry tried his best to shake his head without breaking anything. Then he looked down. Kim followed his eyes again. It was April.

"A stick and April. Blink twice if I'm getting close." Kim said. Jerry blinked twice.

"OK stick…April. April and a stick. Ugh, April's a vampire. A stick is a stick." Kim said thinking. Jerry blinked twice. "Ok April being a vampire and a st- stake. A stake! If I'm right blink twice!" Kim exclaimed. Jerry blinked twice.

"Wait, she's a vampire. She's not dead! She could only die with a stake plunged into her heart. She's probably just knocked out!" Kim exclaimed happily.

Jerry shook his head without breaking anything again.

"What? She's knocked out. Wait, were you telling me where Carson's at?" Kim asked concerned. Jerry blinked twice.

"He-he went to get a stake…did he?" Kim asked scared for April. She felt tears build up when Jerry blinked twice. He would have cried too there's barely any water left. But his eyes said it all.

"_I going to lose the girl I love. I don't want her to go. I don't want to go. But if she's gone then there's no point in living." _Jerry thought sadly.

_"Ugh, I could feel my brain slowly shutting ice is freezing and destroying my brain. I think it started at my memory because I don't remember ages one to twelve. I don't remember what my mom looks like or any of my brothers and sister. I can't remember why I hate my father so much. I can't remember why I like to dance or why I take karate in the first place. I can't remember why I hang out with the people I do. I can't remember why I'm such a prankster every since ninth grade. Why-why can't I remember why I love April? That's her name right? I-I love her…do I? I can't remember!" _ Jerry shouted in his thoughts getting frustrated.

Kim sat there crying.

"_Jack was right this whole time. I can't take on Carson. There really no point of coming. Carson's probably going to make me watch all of them, heck I'm doing that right now."_ Kim thought sadly.

Kim looked down at Jerry he looked…distant. His breathing had slowed down.

"Jerry?" Kim said

He didn't blink.

"Jerry blink if you can hear me!" Kim exclaimed.

He blinked.

"_I forgot who Kim was for a second. Almost all my memory is gone. I just remember why I'm frozen (Carson) and Kim. I don't know who that girl is sitting against the tree and the guy in the dome. He looked like he was freezing to death. But the girl…she looks dead." _Jerry thought sadly. _"Why do I feel sad for a girl I don't know? Well, she is dead and she looks so young." _ Jerry assumed.

"Good don't give up ok. Which way did Carson go?" Kim asked wiping away tears. She decided to be strong and see the bright side. If there was a bright side.

Jerry tried really hard and shrugged.

"What, you just told me what he was doing. Now tell where he went." Kim said.

"_I can't remember."_ Jerry thought. Right about now Jerry was having a hard time to breathe and that wasn't helping the memory loss.

"What do you not remember?" Kim asked in frustration. She didn't really mean for it to be answered.

Jerry nodded.

"What…you don't remember."

"Yes, he doesn't remember. Carson's slowly freezing his body and that includes his brain. It's probably dying as we speak." Jack said from behind. Kim jumped up.

"We have to do something." Kim said turning around toward Jack.

"We can't do anything. Carson's the only one that could reverse the process." Jack explained calmly.

"Then we'll get Carson to do it." Kim said in confidence.

"Kim, your friends don't have time for you to convince Carson. By the time you get to him, Jerry and Milton will be dead." Jack explained.

"_Why's he so reasonable all of a sudden? Stick with the wasabi code. I swear by the light of the dragon's eye to be loyal, honest, and never say die. WASABI! I'm not going to let them say die today." _Kim thought.

"CARSON!" Kim shouted for him. Jack's eyes widened.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jack asked.

"Saving my friends." Kim answered simply.

Carson was in front of them in seconds.

"Yes Kimmy you called." Carson said smiling and carrying the stake meant for April. Kim grunted at the little nickname. She hated when people called her that.

"Reverse what you've done to them and you get me until noon." Kim offered. Jack's mouth hung up.

"_He only has an hour with me. What's the worst he could do?" _Kim thought.

"_Oh April wouldn't like this at all. I don't like it!"_ Jack thought. And then he closed his mouth.

"I like that deal. But what if I want keep you?" Carson asked smirking.

"Then you'd have to deal with me and April. If you're so much as a minute late; April and I will hunt you down and kill right on the spot." Jack threatened Carson.

"And what if you can't find me." Carson asked.

"You better doubt that because April has the strongest nose on Earth. She'll be able to sniff out you and Kim even if you were one million miles away." Jack said.

Carson nodded; a little frighten by the threats now.

"Ok, I'll take your deal."

"Oh and don't you dare kill her or I'll personally come to your home and torture you to death in front of the little family you have."

Carson nodded again. Kim walked to him and he waved his hand over Milton first. The dome melted quickly as soon as the water hit Milton's body it was like he was revived and he sat up shivering still. He had regained his color. Then he looked over to Kim and he smiled but then saw Carson and frowned.

Then Carson moved over to Jerry. He waved his hand over Jerry and Jerry started to gasp in air. He breathed heavily. His memory quickly restored and warmth invaded his cold body. He felt his blood circulation starting up again quickly. Jerry sat up shivering too and smiled at Kim but growled at Carson.

"Ok, I did my half it's time for your half." Carson said smirking.

"No, what about April?" Kim asked looking at her best friend's limp and pale body.

"You were right about her being knocked out. She's immortal the only thing that could kill her is a stake through a heart. He can't reverse her from drowning." Jack said.

"Oh yes I can. I just need to get rid of the water in her lungs." Carson explained.

"_I don't want her to wake up for a reason. There is going to be a huge argument that I don't want to be in. She'll be shouting at me for letting Kim go with Carson."_ Jack thought a little frighten by the way April gets angry.

Carson lifted his hand toward April and pushed out all the water in her lungs. April wake up coughing and gasping. After coughing up all the water April looked up. Carson had quickly grabbed Kim arm and left. April got up quickly and was about to stop them but Jack used his supernatural speed to get in front of her and grabbed her arms.

"April, April." Jack tried to control her but her eyes turned red in anger. He kept his grip on her arm.

"Let go! He has her!" April exclaimed.

"April calm down." Jack said calmly.

"I can't calm down! Carson took Kim right in front of us and you're letting them go!" April exclaimed trying to get out of Jack's grip but she was weak. She did just get revived after all.

"Kim made a deal that Carson could have her until noon if he reversed what he did. She did it to save all your lives." Jack explained looking around at all of them.

"_Why does Kim have to have so much loyalty toward the wasabi code and us?" _April thought.

Jerry stood up shaky and started to walk toward them.

"He's telling the truth. I heard the whole thing before I went deaf." Jerry said in front of April.

Jack let go of her, waiting for her response. April looked between the two for a minute.

"I can't believe you still let her go. She's going to be scarred for life. He'll torture her!" April exclaimed.

"Did you really think I wanted her to leave?! I couldn't do anything to stop the deal! If I tried to even touch Carson we'd all be DIED! It was Kim's decision to be the hero, not mine!" Jack shouted at April.

"_I really didn't want Kim to put herself in danger, but her confidence and respect toward her friends got to her. She's truly amazing if you ask me. She stood up to a vampire that really wanted to kill her fearlessly. She has confidence, I really like that." _Jack thought.

"B-but you could have caught him off guard."

"I sensed that he was in survival mode and he had a stake on him; he would have killed me on the spot. After that he would have taken Kim and not do his half of the deal." Jack explained calming down.

"He's right. April nobody could have don't anything to stop the deal." Jerry spoke up, supporting Jack.

April took in a breath and sighed. Her eyes turned hazel out of sadness.

"You're right and now Kim probably getting tortured right now. He probably sucked up most of her blood but left enough for the cells to reproduce again. Heck, she might have fainted already. I can't believe I lost to a newborn." April said sadly, sitting down in the mud all the water caused and put head in her hands.

Jack and Jerry sat down next to her.

"Ay, don't feel bad he was in survival mode. Some of the most powerful vampires can't defeat survival mode vampires." Jack reassured.

"But she's gone. And do you know how much he can do in an hour? He'll break her…" April said drifting into her thoughts.

"It's going to be okay April." Milton said.

Nobody noticed but he crawled over slowly. April looked up at them. She smiled sadly and tears fell down her cheeks but she didn't care that they saw.

"You know what, I should be glad that all of you are ok." April said with a cracked voice.

They all smiled and pulled her in for a group hug.

"_Thank you Kim." _ They all thought in unison.

"_For the sacrifice."_ April thought.

"_For the loyalty."_ Milton thought.

"_For the bravery." _Jerry thought.

"_For the fearlessness." _Jack thought.

* * *

**That's all for the chapter. Hope you liked it. **

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**Please and thank you!**

**Oh and if you'd like ask any questions about me that is not already answered in my profile. I'll answer it at the bottom here and put the question and your username. PM me if you don't want me to use your username.**

**I'll answer one to three questions.**

**(I just need something to do down here)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin It**_**.**

* * *

April was the first to break the group hug.

"We should go. I can hear the camp counsolers' thoughts and they're angry and worried. There's no doubt that we're getting in trouble." April explained getting up and everyone followed.

"But we can't leave without Kim." Milton said

"Yeah what are we supposed to say? Kim isn't with us because she made a deal with a blood thirst vampire. Don't worry she'll be back in an hour." Jerry said sarcastically.

"Yeah April, they have a point. What are we supposed to say?" Jack asked.

"Um, we could say Kim was never with us and that's why we're late; we went out looking for her. They'll send a search party and by the time they come back Kim will be in the cabin. And we'll think of something when she comes back." April explained the plan and everyone nodded their head.

April started to walk down the trail and the guys followed.

"_Vampires are real. And my girlfriend is one of them. I wonder if she could hear me now."_ Jerry thought looking over to April.

"_I could hear you perfectly fine." _April messaged Jerry.

"_Looks like I can't even think of another girl. Like Donna Tobin…with her tight clothes that are oh-so-perfectly revealing."_ Jerry thought but then realized what he just thought. He looked over to April.

She was glaring at him and looked away with a huff and fastened her pace.

"April, wait." Jerry sped after April. Milton frowned in confusion. Jack smirked and held back his laughter.

* * *

He took her to a cottage somewhere in the middle of the woods. It was beautiful. It was surrounded by nature; the birds chirping happily, the bees buzzing and landing on flowers for pollen, and butterflies floating gracefully in the air.

The grass was the greenest she's every seen. The trees that surrounded the cottage were all alive and green. The branches were gently being shaken by the summer breeze.

The garden in front of it was filled with wonderful flowers on one side and on the other was filled with fruits and vegetables. The scenery was breath taking.

It was so breath taking she almost forgot why she was there but then she turned around to see Carson looking her. He was smiling sweetly.

"I know it's amazing. I found this place right before _she _changed me. This is the only place where I'm able to keep my humanity." Carson said softly.

"_Is his survival mode off or is he tricking me? I can't trust him."_ Kim thought.

"I understand you don't trust me. My survival mode did just try to kill your friends." Carson said walking up a path to the cottage and Kim followed.

He opened the door. The interior was just as amazing as the exterior. The auburn wood floors and ceiling were beautiful. The beams were exposed but it still looked pretty. The walls were painted white. The place felt enchanted with the old fashion cabinets and table. The chairs around the table were iron; the back of it had a heart design in the middle. Kim turned toward Carson to see he was in the kitchen leaning against the old wooden counter top. He was smiling at her again.

"So I see you like this place as much as I do." Carson declared.

"Why aren't you doing anything to me? I thought you were out of control." Kim blurted out without thinking.

"I told your little protector that I just needed time to adjust. She didn't listen so my survival mode kicked in and all of that happened. And I'm really sorry for the pain I've caused." Carson apologized.

"It's ok…I guess. When did your survival mode end?" Kim asked.

"When I started to run here." Carson explained.

"Where are we?" Kim asked again.

"We're still in California, don't worry." Carson said calmly.

Kim nodded her head. "Um, so can I go now? I mean you don't want to hurt me so there's no point in just having me here." Kim said awkardly backing up toward the door.

Carson sped over to the door before she got to it and locked it. He then grabbed Kim's arms and turned her around so she was facing him. Kim looked up at him stunned and scared. She started to struggle against his grip but he seemed to have tightened his grip.

"I don't want to hurt you but that doesn't I don't want your blood." Carson said darkly.

Suddenly Kim felt something wet on her wrist she looked down and saw a little water snake wrapped around her wrist. Kim shrieked as snake froze and had turned as sharp as knife. It pierced through her skin and blood dripped.

The snake disappeared. Carson grabbed Kim's wrist and brought it up to his mouth. Kim started to tug away.

"Hey, you made the deal I got you for fifty minutes and I'm not just going to talk to you the whole time. Well unless you want me to go back to your friends and kill them all." Carson said darkly again.

Kim shook her head and stopped struggling. He brought her wrist to his mouth and started to drink. Carson closed his eyes and as gently as possible sucked on her wrist. Kim bit back a scream when Carson suddenly sunk his fangs in her wrist and drank faster.

"Car-Carson that's e-enough. Y-your dr-drink-ing too fast." Kim stumbled on her words. Carson was drinking too fast, her vision was getting blurry.

Carson stopped drinking and let go of Kim wrist. Kim felt her knees buckled and she fell into Carson's arms.

* * *

"April calm down. She'll be back in thirty minutes." Jack tried to calm down April.

She's been pacing around, biting her lips and nails for the past fifteen minutes. When the guys told their story of what happened to the camp counselors they got in trouble. The guys had to stay in the counselor's office until the search party comes back with Kim. They sat on the ground waiting while April paced around.

"Your lip is starting to bleed." Jerry said.

"I don't care." April said still pacing.

"We need to figure out what we're going to say when Kim gets here." Milton said reasonably.

"I'll figure it out when I see Kim right in front of me safe and sound!" April exclaimed.

"Ok, you don't have to shout gosh." Milton said quietly.

"Sorry. I'm just stress out." April apologized.

Milton nodded understanding her stress.

"There are two questions that have been bugging me. Why are you protecting Kim? Why does she need protection?" Milton asked.

"Yeah." Jerry said.

"Um…let's just say I have a big debt to pay and protecting is how I'm paying it off. And Kim needs protection because her blood type is very rare and vampires would love to get their hands on it." April explained briefly, still pacing around.

"_I don't know about that. It's not just her blood I want. I want her…STOP THAT."_Jack thought annoyed. _"She's prey, nothing more, nothing less. But if she were something more I'd be all over…STOP IT JACK! SNAP OUT OF IT! SHE'S PREY!" _Jack thought annoyed again.

April heard his thoughts loud and clear with all the shouting. April narrowed her eyes at him.

"_You're in denial."_ April messaged Jack, shaking her head and smirking. _"You're finally moving on and you're in denial about it." _

"_Shut up April." _

"_Denial." _

"_No seriously stop."_

"_Denial."_

"_April if you say that word one more time…"_

"_Oh sweet denial."_

Jack jumped up in front of April. He was pissed.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Jack shouted.

"Not until you say you have feeling for her." April said calmly.

"I don't have feeling toward her!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes you do, you're just in denial." April said smiling.

"April I LOVE YOU! NOT HER!" Jack exclaimed.

Jack stopped himself from saying anything else because he just remembered Milton and Jerry were right behind him. April winced because she felt the anger and jealousy in Jerry build up. April looked up at Jack like _'really'. _

"_You had to drop the bomb on Jerry like that." _April messaged Jack.

"_Sorry wasn't thinking straight and you pushed me to it."_ Jack replied

April glared at him before looking at Jerry. He had gotten up.

"So you guys did have a past. Or are you guys still…a thing? Like your reuniting after years of separation." Jerry asked as calm as possible.

"We had a past yes but we'll never be a thing ever." April answered bitterly looking at Jack.

"I don't think I heard that when we were in bed." Jack said looking at April. Then he realized what he said and he looked to the ground.

"_Oh I'm an idiot."_

"Is it just one of those days where you just blurt out the truth randomly?" April asked him angry.

"I guess so." Jack said looking up.

"Ugh…how-what-when did you…" Jerry was speechless.

"In the seventeen hundreds. Ah I remember it like it was yesterday. I took your innocence and it was nothing but you screaming my name." Jack said looking up at the memory.

"Uh, no that's not want happened. You were screaming my name. And I'm pretty sure there were more…_sounds_." April said.

"Nope you were screaming my name."

"Ok, we both screamed each other's name."

"You screamed mine louder." Jack said quietly and April looked at him like _shut up_.

They finally looked back at Milton and Jerry. They just stood there awkwardly looking at them. Jerry decided to break the silence.

"Jack what do you mean by I love you?"

"I mean I still love April." Jack said but there was doubt in his tone.

He knew deep inside that April was right. He was in denial.

"And I will always hate him." April said right after Jack.

"But you just admitted you slept with him and he took your innocence." Jerry said confused.

"Long story, short. I thought I loved him but he turned out to be a bastard so now I hate him." April explained with no real detail.

"Ok." Jerry said awkwardly. But he was still jealous, Jack got to her before him.

"_To be fair she's a vampire; there are probably a lot of guys that got her. But Jack was her first and will always have a part of her." _Jerry thought a little disappointed.

"Hey what time is it?" April asked and started pacing again. She suddenly remembered Kim.

Jack took a deep breath and said, "Fifteen more minutes. April."

April sniffed the air surprised. And she smiled.

"Or earlier." April said using her supernatural speed to go and Jack followed close behind. They left behind Jerry and Milton.

They met Carson and Kim half way there. Kim looked pale but she was alive and awake. Carson let go of her and Kim went running toward April and Jack. She hugged April close and April hugged right back.

"My hunger was too tempted to kill her, so I brought her back early." Carson explained himself.

"Thank you." Both April and Jack thanked him.

With that Carson waved and left.

Kim pulled away and looked up at April.

"I think I need to be hearing something." Kim said smiling.

"Thank you so much Kim." April said.

"But don't every scare us like that again." Jack said seriously.

"Um, can I go take a nap?" Kim asked yawning.

"Sure." April said

"April you should go back to the guys and give them a plan. I'll take her to her cabin." Jack said.

"Jack…" April started.

"We have a deal remember? I won't break it." Jack reassured.

"…ok…Kim don't worry I'll be back." April said before leaving.

Jack took Kim's hand and started to take her to her cabin. Kim and Jack felt something when their hands touched.

"Um…Jack thanks again, for saving me back there." Kim said slightly blushing because of them holding hands.

"I care too much for you." Jack confessed out of the blue.

"Uh, excuse me?" Kim asked looking up at him confused.

Then a twig snapped from in front of them. Kim froze in fear and squeezed Jack's hand.

"_Don't worry it's just the search party that's looking for you."_ Jack messaged Kim.

Jack used his speed and went to her cabin. He sat her down on her bed and he sat next to her. He looked directly into her eyes and Kim looked into his.

"Why do I feel like this?" They both whispered at the same time.

They started leaning in. They kissed and as instinct Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and Jack put his hands on Kim's waist. They both felt sparks, no…fireworks is what they felt. Passion exploded.

"_I know she's prey but…this feels so right."_ Jack thought.

"_He tried to kill me yes, but he's…the one. This feels so right."_ Kim thought.

Jack deepened the kiss and licked her bottom lip for permission. She allowed it and let him explore. Then the need of air came and Jack pulled away first. Kim whimpered wanting more, making Jack smile.

"_Stupid air."_ Kim complained in her thoughts.

"Kim, I've felt like this since the first time I laid eyes on you. I just denied it at first, thinking it was just a tiny crush that would go away. But this is more than a tiny crush. I really like you." Jack said honestly.

"I feel the same way. But you know it took a while to notice because of the whole attacking thing." Kim said smiling and Jack smiled too.

"You have a beautiful smile." Jack said giving Kim a small kiss on her lips. Kim blushed and then yawned.

"You get some sleep ok. And can you do me a favor and not tell April about this?" Jack asked, laying Kim down and standing up.

She gave him a confused look.

"There's most likely going to be an argument between you two and I don't want to see you angry." Jack said walking toward the door. Kim nodded and with that Jack left.

Kim drifted into sleep,smiling, and dreaming about Jack.

* * *

**So here's where kick begins :)**

**Did you like it? I hope you did.**

**What's the deal between April and Jack?**

**What's Jerry going to do? I mean with all the jealousy inside.**

**What does Milton think of all this?**

**Are there going to be more attacks throughout the rest of the day?**

**Now you don't have to worry because there are a lot more kick moments to come.**


End file.
